


Stand by me

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of Fantasy, A little bit of gore, Alternate Universe, M/M, TONS OF MINOR SHIPS AND CHARA, a little bit of noir, a little bit of steampunk, more or less everyone in the cast, sorry guys but it's in italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: When the night has comeAnd the land is darkAnd the moon is the only light we’ll seeNo I won’t be afraid, no I won’t be afraidJust as long ad you stand, stand by meQuante volte ha tentato di terminare quella strada?Quante volte ha cercato, con insistenza, di trovare il giusto stato d’animo, la giusta inclinazione, per non tornare indietro di corsa nel bel mezzo del viaggio verso la propria meta?Quante volte ha cercato dentro di sé la forza, il coraggio e la determinazione non solo di imboccarla ma anche di fermarsi davanti a un cancello preciso, senza far finta di sbagliare e procedere, andare oltre?Quante volte ha davvero iniziato la ricerca che inevitabilmente lo avrebbe ricondotto a lui?[Team KuroShu!!! - Enstars Shipping Olympics - Primo round!]





	Stand by me

Hello.  
Come al solito questa fic è nata per caso, più o meno, e si è sviluppata altrettanto per caso. In questo vortice di pazzia e altro che sono state le ESO, 14 giorni per una intera OS. È una trama che avevo in testa da diverso tempo e ora è qui, tutta per voi 8D Avere così poco tempo per scriverla tutta mi ha fatto concentrare come non mai, è stata davvero una grande sfida per me!  
Mi sono divertita un mondo a scriverla, sono riuscita a inserire una serie di elementi di diversi generi qui e là, tra fantasy noir e un pizzico di steampunk xD il fatto poi che in ES ci siano così tanti pg canonici è sempre meraviglioso perché mi permette di spaziare in lungo e in largo creando anche trame fitte fitte!  
La mia squadra è ovviamente la KuroShu, quindi la coppia principale di questa enorme fic è la KuroShu! Ci sono anche tracce di diverse altre coppie, essendoci moltissimi personaggi – penso di averne dimenticati davvero pochi, alla fine, ma la maggior parte di essi fa almeno una piccola comparsa! – e mi sono divertita a descrivere scene un po’ ambigue senza però fare quasi nulla di esplicito! Il rating è abbastanza basso perché, oltre a esserci davvero molta poca roba in tema di “contatto fisico”, ci sono anche davvero pochi morti e davvero molte poche scene di violenza descritte nei particolari – GASPETE direte voi.  
La canzone di riferimento è OVVIAMENTE Stand by Me, di Ben E. King, che per quanto mi riguarda è la colonna sonora portante di tutta la ship KuroShu, avendo canonicamente lo stesso titolo del primissimo capitolo in cui compaiono assieme. Sono un sacco legata a questa canzone per questo motivo, non potevo non riprenderla per una fic totalmente dedicata a loro, in una situazione del genere.  
Credo che in ogni caso questo universo si crea e si conclude qui, almeno per quanto mi riguarda, ma se l’opportunità e il fato mi spingeranno nel corso di queste ESO a fare altrimenti, ci risentiremo abbastanza presto XD  
SHIPPATE SEMPRE KUROSHU MI RACCOMANDO O/

**STAND BY ME - LA COSA GIUSTA DA FARE**

Quante volte ha tentato di terminare quella strada?  
Quante volte ha cercato, con insistenza, di trovare il giusto stato d’animo, la giusta inclinazione, per non tornare indietro di corsa nel bel mezzo del viaggio verso la propria meta?  
Quante volte ha cercato dentro di sé la forza, il coraggio e la determinazione non solo di imboccarla ma anche di fermarsi davanti a un cancello preciso, senza far finta di sbagliare e procedere, andare oltre?  
Quante volte ha davvero iniziato la ricerca che inevitabilmente lo avrebbe ricondotto a lui?

_When the night has come_

_And the land is dark_

_And the moon is the only light we’ll see_

_No I won’t be afraid, no I won’t be afraid_

_Just as long ad you stand, stand by me_

Finalmente, lo trova in fondo a quel viale, superato quel grande albero dove si è posato un minaccioso stormo di corvi nerissimi: residenza 17 della quarantaquattresima strada est, piano tredicesimo. Un indirizzo alquanto bizzarro per il negozio di un fabbricante di bambole.  
L’eco delle sirene d’allerta ha appena smesso di rimbalzare e tremare contro il cemento, e pian piano si deposita a terra come la polvere, inerme.  
Souma solleva lo sguardo cercando quantomeno di scorgere la cima dell’edificio, ma la visiera dura del suo berretto gli impedisce la visuale, così come anche le nuvole basse cariche di pioggia e di chissà che cos’altro. Persino il vento ha cominciato a soffiare, trasportando spazzatura e foglie secche, prive di vita.  
Il ferro freddo dell’abitacolo di quella piccola e arrugginita macchina non è sufficiente a ripararlo da un brivido di freddo.  
Rivolge quindi uno sguardo un poco titubante al collega, seduto al posto del conducente.  
-Dobbiamo andare, signor Kiryuu.  
Le mani del giovane uomo dai capelli rossi si serrano con maggior forza attorno al volante, cercando di scaricare una pressione evidente che non riesce a contenere completamente. Ha lo sguardo fisso da diversi secondi, e se di solito il silenzio che aleggia attorno alla sua persona pare armonico, quasi piacevole – come di una creatura atta per lo più al riposo che ad altro – in quel momento è fin troppo teso e allarmato. Ma a Souma, dopotutto, è concesso credere che sia per tutta la situazione e non per il singolo dettagli insignificante che, dopo così tanti anni, rivedrà Shu Itsuki.  
E considerando cosa sta accadendo alla città Yumenosaki, sarebbe una motivazione più che valida.  
Passa accanto a loro qualcosa di veloce. Un ragazzo dai capelli neri e spettinati, tenuti sotto un cappelletto di cuoio chiaro, trattiene una sacca di cuoio contro il fianco e lascia il marciapiede accanto al quale sono posteggiati, attraversando la strada con passo celere e quindi arrivando davanti al cancello d’entrata del palazzo massiccio per aprirne la ringhiera.  
Kuro ricorda perfettamente il suono che quei cardini mai oliati producono: lo immagina bene anche se c’è il vento, e la distanza è tale da non fargli sentire nulla. Gli porta rimembranze di cose che ci sono state e mai più si ripeteranno.  
Il ragazzo scompare dietro la porta d’ingresso, Souma fa davvero fatica a trattenere un sospiro. Avrebbero dovuto fermarlo.  
-Signor Kiryuu!   
Alza un sopracciglio e borbotta piuttosto contrariato, zittendo le sue proteste.  
-Kanzaki, andiamo.  
Souma ha già la cintura slacciata, un piede sul cemento della strada quando ancora l’altro uomo recupera il proprio cappello.  
L’aria della sera trasporta diversi odori, una frescura rigenerante. Questa è l’unica cosa piacevole che i due riescano a registrare, interrotta da un tuono lontano e dal ribollire di un tombino di metallo, in mezzo alla corsia grigiastra. Persino il miagolio di un gatto diventa sinistro, e il suo zampettare nascosto un motivo di allerta.  
Kuro apre la via con passo sicuro, conducendo il giovane collega verso la meta.  
Oltre la ringhiera, ci sono soltanto due strisce di aiole spente, dei cespugli bassi di rovi e una fila di pietre bianche. Quindi una piccola scalinata tenuta pulita, ai cui bordi una ringhiera ridipinta da poco, che emana ancora quella fragranza di vernice leggera piacevole.   
Cade la prima goccia sulla sua spalla destra appena prima che riesca a valicare l’ingresso del portone.  
Dalla portineria, arriva loro addosso uno sguardo furtivo, oltre occhiali spessi e rughe che coprono un’intera fronte spaziosa. Ma persino nella penombra di quello stretto e basso corridoio sono ben visibili i due distintivi di bronzo sulle loro divise, e quello sguardo torna a saltare le parole su una rivista scientifica aperta per il gusto della sfida, non di più.  
Kuro si approccia direttamente alle scale di legno, anche quando Souma fissando in alto lo richiama un poco preoccupato.  
-Dovremmo chiedere dove si trova l’ascensore.  
Ed è strano che Kuro lo guardi con quella sicurezza tipica di chi conosce il posto benissimo.  
D’altronde, anche se non conoscesse il posto, conosce chi ci abita, e certi lussi sarebbero considerati persino di troppo  
-Non c’è nessun ascensore in questo posto.  
Lo lascia sbalordito davanti al primo gradino, senza aggiungere più nulla.  
C’è un silenzio che pare quasi irreale, a ogni piano. Un vago odore di legno, davanti a una porta in particolare anche odore di curry e di aglio – lo stesso gatto che prima hanno visto in strada sbuca con la testolina curiosa da dietro una colonna, verso il pieno sesto, e con quell’unico occhio ancora buono che ha li spia e li segue, finché anche l’ultimo angolo del loro mantello non sparisce alla sua vista.  
Alcuni gradini scricchiolano e sembrano fare un rumore assurdo, che rimbomba ovunque. Souma non si fida ad appoggiarsi al corrimano, sebbene sia l’unica cosa veramente illuminata dall’alto, da una fonte di luce che non riesce a identificare neanche guardando verso il soffitto.  
Quando finalmente arrivano al piano tredici, si fermano davanti alla porta, per riprendere un poco fiato rispetto alla salita. E, mentre si sistemano cappelli e mantelli, le armi attaccate alla cintura, l’anta di legno si apre appena, e sbuca quindi quello stesso ragazzo che era passato davanti al loro veicolo di tutta fretta.  
Stesso capelli spettinati, vestiti eleganti e puliti; due occhi diversi, che li guardano con sospetto e titubanza.  
-Il padrone vi invita a entrare.  
Souma, colto alla sprovvista, lancia un’occhiata furtiva al proprio collega più anziano, ma questo è fin troppo abituato ai modi non convenzionali del padrone di casa, e non si lascia sorprendere da quest’improvvisa comparsa.  
Procede, e quindi entra nell’appartamento.

Circondati dall’ordine di mille oggetti che sapevano di troppi anni e mancanza di polvere, i due si ritrovarono in pochi passi oltre l’ingresso, in una stanza illuminata da una grande finestra con delle tende candide, poltroncine dai colori tenui e un tavolino; addossate alle pareti, impalcature di legno levigato e profumato espongono il frutto del lavoro dell’ospite stravagante, che a malapena solleva gli occhi dall’ultima creazione che sta terminando proprio in quel momento.  
Ha una voce lineare, piuttosto sbrigativa.  
-Accomodatevi.  
Il ragazzo fa accomodare ai loro posti i due gendarmi, che per quanto è loro possibile non si guardano troppo attorno – e non prestano troppa attenzione alla mano dell’uomo dai capelli rosa che fa su e giù, su e giù, protetta da un guanto fine di tessuto bianco.  
Un ago finissimo viene fatto passare nello spessore morbido di un piccolo braccio.  
-Kagehira, servi il tè.  
Il ragazzo sorride, incassa la testa nelle spalle e sgattaiola via verso quella che dev’essere per forza la cucina. Torna da quella pochi istanti dopo, con una teiera già pronta, due contenitori per bustine di tè e tisane e una teiera più piccola per il latte. Appoggia il vassoio su quella porzione piccola di tavolo dove non sono riversati fili di ogni tipo, pezzettini di cotone tagliuzzato e qualche altro oggetto strano, persino un puntaspilli a forma di occhio.  
-Zucchero o latte?  
Souma prende il piattino con la tazza ricolma di acqua bollente, invitato a scegliere la bustina da immergerci. Scuote la testa, accennando poco un sorriso.  
-No, grazie.  
Il ragazzo si allunga in avanti, attirato da una confezione rossa, e viene bloccato a metà gesto da un’altra aspra sentenza – guarda il polso che si muove appena di quello strambo uomo, immobile dov’è stato bloccato.  
-Porta anche i biscotti.  
E il ragazzo dagli occhi diversi esegue ancora, senza mostrare alcuna reazione al tono che gli è stato rivolto.  
-Certo, padrone.  
Ma Souma non è l’unico che ha registrato questo insolito comportamento, e una voce ben più grave si alza dalla poltrona di fianco alla sua, non senza una certa nota di disappunto.  
-Padrone.  
Anche Kuro ha in mano il suo piattino con la sua tazza ricolma d’acqua calda, e anche Kuro sembra abbastanza fermo circa la decisione da prendere in merito.  
Ha un’espressione ruvida, che rivolge a quell’uomo ancora intento a cucire quella piccola gonnellina tutta spiegazzata. Souma si perde per un attimo in occhi fatti di bottone.  
L’uomo non ricambia lo sguardo del gendarme e non smette di fare quello che sta facendo.  
-Qualcuno a questo mondo ha mantenuto il rispetto per l’autorevolezza.  
Tira il filo un poco di più, allontanando la mano dal corpicino soffice. Adagia quello stesso corpo sul tavolino basso, così da poter recuperare con una mano la piccola forbice che ora si trova accanto alla sua tazza – e così, con la stessa semplicità con cui taglia quel filo e ripone la sua opera su uno scaffale basso proprio dell’armadietto che è accanto a lui, sceglie nel mucchio la bustina di tè che intende bere.  
Fragranza di giglio selvatico, un aroma verde portato da terre ben più a oriente.  
Per qualche istante, c’è solo il rumore di quel cucchiaio che gira e gira, miscelando l’aroma del tè e quel poco di zucchero che è stato messo.  
Persino il ragazzo dai capelli corvini è tornato con un secondo vassoio carico di biscotti, accompagnato da un profumo di dolce appena sfornato.  
Chissà come, il giovane Souma pensa di poter arrischiare un commento fuori luogo.  
-È particolare, questo posto…  
Kuro lo riprende subito a denti stretti, anche se ormai è troppo tardi.  
-Kanzaki-  
Shu non spreca occasione per mostrare la propria leggera, perseverante irritazione nei confronti del mondo tutto, anche seguitando a muovere quel dannato cucchiaino.  
-L’unico in cui mi è permesso rimanere.  
Il rumore finisce e il cucchiaino riposto sopra il piattino. L’uomo dai capelli rosa inizia a sorseggiare piano il proprio tè, e leggermente la sua espressione si scioglie, all’altezza degli zigomi.  
Ormai che la tensione è stata sciolta, Kuro pure si permette una domanda fuori luogo.  
-Bambole?  
-Non mi è mai stato vietato cucire. A meno che un certo qualcuno non abbia emanato un nuovo decreto di ristrettezza magica di cui io non sono a conoscenza.  
Incrociano lo sguardo per la prima volta dopo anni – quello di Shu è sempre carico di ironia e sarcasmo, quello di Kuro durezza e aggressività.  
Stanno ancora cercando, da qualche parte, quel loro modo che avevano di incontrarsi, dimenticato chissà dove. Persino dopo tutto quel tempo.  
Souma li interrompe, senza rendersene conto.  
-L’ultima direttiva sulle limitazioni delle arti demoniache e angeliche risalgono all’anno 1884 dall’Inizio.  
Shu ricorda perfettamente quell’ordinanza del sindaco cittadino, la prima firmata di suo pugno.  
Se la ricorda troppo bene, come sottolinea nel breve scambio che ha con il suo assistente Mika.   
-La vostra, Padrone.  
-Sì, Kagehira. La mia.  
Sospira e socchiude gli occhi, trattenendo nuova irritazione.  
Il sorriso incerto sul viso di quel ragazzo si allarga un poco quando si permette di allungare la mano e di afferrare un piccolo biscotto ovale, sulla cui superficie è appoggiata una goccia di marmellata di fragole.  
Non lo guarda neanche in viso, quando gli parla.  
-Altro tè?  
Gli risponde con un solo cenno della testa, ricordandosi solo in quel momento di dover fare almeno finta di aver gradito quanto offerto. Almeno i biscotti sono buoni.  
E Shu non gli stacca gli occhi di dosso, muovendosi su quella poltrona come se fosse un signore seduto sopra un trono.  
-Tu sei ancora uno dei loro cani, Kiryuu.  
Quasi ringhia, strozzandosi con l’angolo di un biscotto.  
-Non sono il cane di nessuno, Itsuki. Faccio parte del corpo della polizia.  
Gli viene in aiuto anche il ragazzo seduto accanto a lui, punto sul vivo ugualmente, ma Shu non spreca neanche un sorriso per loro.  
-Lavoriamo per l’ordine.  
-Come vostro solito.  
Mika si siede sopra uno sgabello tra il tavolino e il grande mobile zeppo di bambole di ogni dimensione.  
Capelli mori, biondi, rossi, sfumature di blu sulle gonne e fili d’oro, trame d’argento e fantasie floreali; un mare di occhi di bottone, e manine tozze senza dita. Sorridono, per lo più, tranne quel paio poste negli scaffali più in alto.  
Il posto d’onore è riservato per una bambola di stoffa con l’ampia gonna rossa e l’espressione accogliente, degli occhi dipinti su una maschera rigida al posto dei bottoni, sembra quasi avere una personalità, dentro quella teca di vetro.  
E poi c’è Mika, che si muove nervoso persino quando lo sguardo di Souma capita a lui per caso.  
Shu fa un’espressione strana, quasi stesse tentando di essere meno aggressivo.  
-Ti prego di non guardare troppo in faccia Kagehira. È una persona piuttosto riservata, e combina notevoli disastri quando si agita.  
Souma abbassa subito lo sguardo, bevendo così in fretta da ustionarsi il palato della bocca – Shu sospira e spinge con il dito indice l’angolo del vassoio dei biscotti nella sua direzione, perché si serva.  
Intanto, la luce che proviene da fuori si va un poco più scura: in cielo è passata sopra la città una nuvola nera, che addensa l’aria e la rende pesante di umidità. Il vento si è alzato più forte, portando in alto quelle foglie che prima strisciavano i bordi sui cigli delle strade.  
E qualcosa sbatte contro il vetro della finestra, facendo sobbalzare i due ragazzi.  
Kuro ha occhi soltanto per Shu, in quel momento, come Shu li ha solo per Kuro.  
-Come ti trovi, Itsuki?  
-In prossimità dell’apocalisse. Come tutti noi, del resto.  
Dritto al punto, senza la minima pietà.  
Il giovane uomo con i capelli rossi fa una strana smorfia: certe cose non gli erano mancate, prima tra tutti la capacità dell’altro di essere sempre pungente e terribilmente critico.  
Accanto alla poltrona del gendarme più anziano, qualcuno si agita molto.   
-La situazione non è ancora fuori controllo! Ci sono gruppi che pattugliano ogni portale ancora attivo! Non si sono ancora rilevate attività demoniache!  
Mika vorrebbe rispondere qualcosa, difendere l’onore del suo padrone – o impedire che qualcuno si permetta di tentare di offenderlo in qualche modo. Viene zittito con il gesto di una mano, anche se questo non gli impedisce di muoversi nervosamente sul proprio sgabello.  
Shu guarda il giovane polizziotto, con molta sufficienza, ma parla soltanto con Kuro.  
-Chi è il tuo compare, Kiryuu?  
-Il mio collega si chiama Kanzaki, fa parte dell’Akatsuki come me.  
-Non mi sembra molto portato.  
-Quel che dice è vero. Ogni portale attivo è sorvegliato da un gruppo dei nostri.  
-Tsukinaga?  
-Si trova a Sud-Est, in prossimità del capolinea della seconda stazione.  
Stringe il manico della tazzina, preso per qualche istante da ricordi lontani. Un’espressione scatta e si nasconde poi agli angoli della sua bocca, qualcosa scintilla nel suo sguardo e muore nelle sue parole.  
Sembra un velo di fiducia, e di aspettativa.  
-Sì, ho percepito arrivare da quella zona una forte energia. Non mi stupisce che lui si trovi in quel luogo.  
L’ultimo sorso, e la sua tazza si svuota.  
L’appoggia assieme al proprio piattino sul tavolo e quindi, con le mani libere, si adagia di nuovo alla poltroncina con i cuscini rosa in una posa elegante, rigida, quasi nobile.  
Ha uno sguardo di ghiaccio e di fuoco assieme.  
-Mi stupisce piuttosto che non siate arrivati prima da me, ma immagino la gravità della situazione vi sia stata incomprensibile fino a quando non è diventata irreparabile.  
Volta lo sguardo a fissare la direzione della finestra, anche se le tende bianche impediscono la sua visuale.  
Di solito, a quell’ora di sera, sente un fastidioso rumore di ragazzini che tornano da scuola, venditori ambulanti con i loro carretti e qualche uomo che strepita contro un taxi. Più fastidioso, però, è il silenzio che sente in quel momento.  
Sospira profondamente, allargando le narici del proprio naso.   
-Lo percepisco, questo livello terribile e instabile di energia demoniaca… Beh, in realtà, solo uno stolto o un idiota non lo avvertirebbe. Ma considerando che è stata emanata un’allerta a tutta la città, direi che ora fare finta di nulla sia alquanto impossibile.  
Guarda di nuovo lo sguardo di Kuro, che ha uno scatto nervoso con le mani.  
Rigido in una postura del tutto innaturale, finalmente svela il motivo di quella visita in luoghi altrimenti mai più rivisitati. Per lui è uno sforzo tentare nuovamente di superare le barriere difensive di Shu, perché deve superare soprattutto la resistenza che viene da sé, tutto ciò che lo ha tenuto lontano così a lungo.  
I suoi occhi verdi brillano.  
-Sono venuto di persona a chiederti di aiutarci.  
E sembra, nel sorriso di Shu, esserci il sospetto di un grande complotto ordito da chissà chi.  
-Certo, e chi altri se non te?  
-Né Hasumi né Tenshouin c’entrano in questa storia.  
Solo lui, solo Kuro Kiryuu è davanti a lui. Nessun altro.  
Le eco di quei nomi e di altre vicende scompaiono in un solo istante, come se fossero davvero fumo.  
A Shu basta guardarlo negli occhi per crederci – e quando si accorge che ancora, ancora nonostante gli anni gli riserva quel tipo di fiducia istintiva, è per lui il tempo di ritirarsi. Abbassa quindi lo sguardo per un istante, mille pensieri per poi trovarne uno saldo.  
Guarda prima l’uno e poi l’altro.  
-Ora sono stanco, è stata una lunga giornata. Vi darò la mia risposta domani mattina.  
Souma prende la parola per un’ultima volta, e il padrone di casa lo squadra prima di zittirlo definitivamente.  
-Potrebbe non esserci più un domani mattina!  
-In quel caso non vi servirebbe più neppure la mia risposta.  
Solo un cenno, la sua testa che casca appoggiandosi a un palmo aperto della mano.  
La sua voce stanca pronuncia qualche parola che sa più di supplica che di un vero e proprio ordine.  
-Kagehira, accompagnali alla porta.

Batte, grave, sopra il cofano della loro auto. Uno scoppiettio lascia la marmitta scura, e uno sbuffo di nero catrame viene rilasciato per poi essere mangiato dalla pioggia in poche gocce pesanti, che si sciolgono sul cemento orizzontale.  
I due hanno lasciato la strada da pochi secondi, ma Souma ha ancora attaccato il viso al finestrino, come un ragazzetto appena uscito dall’accademia. Non è ancora troppo tardi, per lui.  
-Dovremmo insistere.  
Kuro gira il volante con decisione, obbligando il veicolo d’ordinanza a fare una brutta manovra, - scivolano un poco troppo verso la fine della careggiata, poi viene premuto l’acceleratore e quindi imboccata la strada nuova, verso il centro cittadino.  
L’uomo al posto del guidatore pare ancora più rabbioso del solito.  
-Peggiorerebbe solo la situazione.  
-In che modo potrebbe?  
Il ragazzo lo guarda davvero dubbioso, senza cogliere il punto della sua risposta.  
Kuro ha perso per un solo istante la visione totale della situazione, concentrandosi su quell’unico particolare variabile che è Shu Itsuki. È bastato che lo incontrasse di nuovo, perché ciò accadesse.  
Si riscuote dai propri stessi pensieri, mentre sfreccia su una strada vuota. Fari accesi che delineano nella luce il contorno del temporale che si sta rovesciando sulla città e quel cemento ormai del colore della sera, neppure le foglie volano più benché il vento renda obliqua la direzione della pioggia.  
-Torniamo da Hasumi, per ora.  
L’unica cosa che possono fare attualmente, d’altronde, mentre rimane in attesa. Kuro sa che Shu conosce i modi per mettersi in contatto con lui, benché la tecnologia gli sia avversa alla stessa maniera che l’energia angelica all’energia demoniaca. Quell’unica volta che ha tentato di spiegargli come girare i numeri del telefono, ha ricevuto in cambio un telefono rotto, fili che sbucavano dal muro e un amante decisamente incollerito.  
Di nuovo al presente, la città gli scorre accanto; poche luci accese nelle case, qualche lampo a squarciare il cielo – nota appena quei turbini opalescenti che si innalzano da specifiche zone della città, formando nella volta celeste mulinelli velocissimi, i cui occhi sembrano osservare tutto.  
Souma rimane troppo in silenzio, per essere normale, e questo lo preoccupa.  
-Te lo ricordi, vero Kanzaki? Che non devi fare parola ad Hasumi su quello che abbiamo fatto.  
Lo sguardo che il ragazzo gli rivolge dice chiaramente che se lo ricorda.  
-Non ne capisco il motivo!  
Kuro sbuffa infastidito, gesticolando con una sola mano.  
-Ci sono state cose passate che-  
Si blocca a metà frase, prima di dire qualcosa di troppo.  
Sarebbe lungo da spiegare, e in un certo qual senso doloroso. Souma conosce solo un pezzo di tutta la storia.  
Kuro guarda con insistenza davanti a sé, riuscendo a scansare un bidone della spazzatura rovesciato dal vento all’ultimo secondo.  
-Che è bene non ricordare. Hasumi non ha bisogno di altre preoccupazioni. Specialmente ora.  
Il ragazzo seduto nell’altro sedile non sembra molto convinto, quindi il giovane uomo tenta in qualche modo di dargli una buona ragione per rimanere in silenzio e non svelare il loro piccolo crimine.  
-Fai solo una cosa buona se non gliene parli.  
Souma continua a non essere e compie un gesto che dimostra il suo stato di inquietudine. Kuro sente soltanto il rumore prodotto dal metallo che stride, il fodero di acciaio che ricopre la lunga lama in dotazione al suo collega, e non vede le sue dita serrarsi sull’impugnatura.  
Vorrebbe dirgli qualcos’altro – l’istinto gli dice che quantomeno è suo dovere cercare di rassicurarlo della bontà delle azioni compiute, che non creda che sia successo qualcosa che potrebbe macchiare il suo onore in qualche modo – ed ecco che l’attenzione di Souma li dirige entrambi altrove.   
-Un cittadino in strada!  
Un urlo e la macchina si blocca, piantandosi in mezzo alla strada.  
Un uomo, nascosto in un vicolo mentre era intento a cercare qualcosa, sobbalza preso di sorpresa per il rumore improvviso e cade a terra, probabilmente urla anche in mezzo al fragore della pioggia. I due gendarmi riescono a scendere dall’auto e correre verso di lui prima che lui balzi di nuovo, come un animale pronto, e tenti la fuga.  
Souma urla un inutile ordine.  
-Ehi! Ehi tu! Fermati!  
L’uomo non lo ascolta, forse anche perché il temporale ha quasi del tutto inghiottito le sue parole, e seguita a correre con tutta l’energia che possiede. Non sembra per nulla appesantito dai vestiti zuppi.  
-Ferm-  
Gambe lunghe: Kuro scatta e lo supera, arrivando quasi addosso al fuggitivo.  
Quell’uomo, sentendosi braccato, si ferma e si volta verso di lui, per affrontarlo. Per quel poco che si vede oltre la frangia dei capelli castani, non pare spaventato dallo scontro fisico, persino davanti a un agente di polizia.  
Kuro tenta subito una presa ai fianchi, ma l’uomo è svelto e, con una mossa al suo polso, svia la presa e riesce allo stesso tempo a contrattaccare. Una spallata nello stomaco con quella forza annienterebbe chiunque, ma Kuro Kiryuu non è una persona qualsiasi e riesce a opporre resistenza all’attacco dell’uomo.  
Lo prende per le spalle e, urlando come un animale, lo catapulta a terra, inchiodandolo sotto di sé e tenendolo per il braccio torso, in modo che non possa scappare.  
Esce dalla gola di lui quello che è uno strillo dolorante.  
-Agente! Non così stretto! Mi stai facendo male!  
Kuro gli ringhia nell’orecchio, schiacciandolo ancora di più con il proprio peso.  
-Cosa ci fai qui? Perché non sei a casa? Non sai che tutta la città è in allerta?  
L’uomo cerca in qualche modo di liberarsi, facendo perno sull’unico braccio libero e un poco sulle ginocchia, perché tutto il suo corpo registra un dolore allucinante. Sa che è stato un miracolo che non gli sia aperta la faccia.  
Souma mostra la stessa compassionevole pazienza del collega più anziano, e sbatte la base della propria spada d’ordinanza a pochi centimetri dal naso di quello.  
-Cittadino! Rispondi!  
Finge spavento, si lamenta ancora.  
In mezzo a quel rivolo d’acqua sporca, che scivolando dallo scarico attaccato a un casermone poi raggiunge un tombino basso, sembra per lo più una ranocchia cresciuta.  
-Ahi! Ahi! Agente, se continui così mi spezzerai il braccio!  
Kuro alla fine ne ha pietà, e per un poco rilascia il suo braccio. Non abbastanza da permettergli di liberarsi, ma almeno per obbligarlo quantomeno a una risposta decente.  
Quell’uomo altissimo piagnucola ancora.  
-Mi dispiace agente, non ero a conoscenza dell’allerta!  
-È stata annunciata su tutte le televisioni, e via radio!  
-Non ho una fissa dimora, agente!  
-Sono passati altoparlanti in ogni angolo della città!  
-Probabilmente mentre dormivo! Sa, ho un sonno molto pesante!  
-E non ti sei chiesto come mai non ci fosse nessuno per la strada, a parte te?  
-No, signor agente! Ho smesso anni fa di farmi domande sulla stranezza della gente!  
Kuro guarda negli occhi Souma, come a sincerarsi se avesse davvero sentito quel tizio rispondere a quel modo oppure è stata solo la stanchezza e il dolore al ventre ad avergli dato delle allucinazioni. A quanto pare, anche Souma ha sentito proprio quelle esatte parole.  
L’uomo si lamenta ancora.  
-Signor agente, mi fa male il braccio! E sono tutto bagnato!  
Gli torce quindi il braccio con più forza, prima di issarlo e obbligarlo a rimettersi in piedi.  
-Anche io, per colpa tua!  
Recupera un paio di manette dalla propria cintura, in modo da sigillargli i polsi e impedirgli qualsiasi mossa evasiva. A quel punto il problema che si rende evidente è subito un altro, ed è esplicitato dalle perplessità del gendarme più giovane.  
-Cosa possiamo fare con lui, signor Kiryuu?  
Kuro impiega un solo secondo di incertezza a rispondergli, perché di più avrebbe dato all’uomo un motivo per dubitare della sua sicurezza, della sua forza. E  
non può permetterlo.  
-Portiamolo in centrale con noi.  
Risponde solo con un cenno del capo al collega, che subito asserisce.  
-Almeno sarà più al sicuro che rimanere qui in strada.  
Un posto chiuso, lontano dalla strada, e specialmente lontano dai portali. Non c’è soluzione migliore che quella, nelle loro condizioni.  
Lo issano assieme sui sedili posteriori dell’auto, con qualche difficoltà a farlo entrare per colpa dell’altezza notevole.  
Tutto rannicchiato e bagnato, quell’uomo da lunghi capelli castani, due piccole trecce su entrambi i lati della testa che si arrotolano poi finendo nel medesimo laccio molle, si lamenta ancora un poco e cerca per diversi minuti di trovare una posizione comoda su quei cuscini duri, privi di qualsivoglia agio.  
I due gendarmi prendono il posto che hanno lasciato pochi minuti prima, sbattendo le porte nel chiudere le ante di metallo. Poi, la macchina riparte – e il silenzio cala soltanto per qualche istante appena.  
-Sta accadendo qualcosa di brutto, signor agente?  
Nessuno gli risponde, anche se i due, non visti, si scambiano una rapida occhiata.  
L’uomo tenta ancora di richiamare la loro attenzione.  
-Signori agenti.   
Capisce però che non riceverà alcuna risposta da oltre la divisoria che lo separa dai due, e benché gli altri due siano costretti ad ascoltarlo, e a sentire ogni singolo rumore che proviene dalla sua bocca, non hanno molta intenzione a partecipare al suo monologo.  
Guarda prima uno e poi l’altro.  
-Rischiamo un’inondazione?  
Il tono della sua voce è davvero quello di chi sta cercando di capire cosa stia accadendo, ma il tutto pare così assurdo da essere a dir poco irreale.  
-Oppure una pioggia di fulmini colpirà la città!  
Souma è il primo a cedere, e si volta verso di lui.  
Madara vede il suo viso a quadretti, oltre le sottili sbarre di ferro.  
-Chiudi la bocca.  
L’uomo alto si sporge quindi verso di lui, senza smettere di parlare un solo secondo. Incredibile come riesca a essere persino più fastidioso della pioggia all’esterno, o di quella goccia che sta scorrendo, freddissima, per tutta la schiena di Kuro, arrivando a infilarsi in mezzo alle natiche. Lo fa rabbrividire, forse un poco di più della sua voce.  
-Oh oh, signor agente! Sa, conosco abbastanza i miei diritti per sapere che non può zittirmi con la forza! Né impedirmi di parlare!  
Si abbandona contro lo schienale del sedile, ricordandosi troppo tardi della mancanza di cuscini.  
Si lamenta piano, con dei borbottii.  
-Ma può minacciare di usare tutto quello che dirò contro di me! È così, vero?  
E le poche parole che escono quindi dalla bocca di Kuro paiono una minaccia non troppo velata, anche se subito ricevono una risposta pronta, studiata apposta per essere fastidiosa.  
-Ogni sillaba.  
-Non vorrei essere nei panni di quello che dovrà fare il verbale contro di me!  
Sorride, guardando per qualche istante fuori.  
Il quartiere popolare ormai è terminato, e lascia spazio a giardini e parchi dai prati una volta verdi spazzati dalle folate selvagge del temporale. La macchina passa sopra un ponte basso, ai cui lati si alzano lampioni eroici, accesi ancora per miracolo.  
La statua di un leone li saluta a bocca aperta, quando la strada si fa di acciottolato poco definito, una serie di sassi che rallentano la corsa del veicolo.  
Madara vede, e così anche Souma e Kuro, i confini della zona messa in quarantena, le guardie immobili sotto la pioggia che riconoscono le fattezze del profilo di metallo e li lasciano passare senza impedire loro nulla. È un attimo, ma si possono notare le loro espressioni gravi.  
Un istante – solo un istante – la macchina passa veloce e si può notare il bordo frastagliato del portale magico, verticale e ritto, tenuto a distanza pure da tutte quelle guardie, abbastanza consapevoli che appena si sarebbero avvicinate avrebbero potuto alterare l’equilibrio già abbastanza precario che lo teneva ancora chiuso.  
Madara percepisce il flusso magico in quella zona, più forte che mai. Serra le palpebre e lascia andare all’indietro il proprio capo, nuca contro il bordo del sedile e narici spalancate.  
Tutto si sta avvicinando meravigliosamente al collasso.

Un’altra macchina viaggia nel mezzo della notte, illuminando con i propri fari solo una porzione minima dell’asfalto che percorre.  
Passa velocemente su quello stesso tratto dopo pochi minuti, mancando per puro caso l’incontro con il veicolo dei due gendarmi.  
Hasumi Keito si avvicina al posto di blocco e apre la portiera per presentarsi ai due uomini di guardia, perché lo facciano passare. Come capo della polizia cittadina, ha questo potere nelle sue mani, e i due vigilanti non possono far altro che sollevare i blocchi e lasciare un passaggio libero perché il veicolo del poliziotto proceda.  
Il nero ingloba tutto solo per un pezzo di viale che passa in mezzo al grande parco, anche gli alberi inclinati per colpa del vento, le cui chiome sbattono in ogni dove come arti di esseri impazziti dalla paura.  
Pian piano però tutto riprende forma, i contorni degli oggetti vengono ridefiniti da una luce opalescente, che va oltre il muro di pioggia. Keito vede per caso il laghetto basso, circondato da un muretto di pietre grezze – la casetta per le anatre è stata distrutta e rimane soltanto un piedistallo scoperto, inutile a qualsivoglia riparo, mentre onde piccole o grandi rendono irregolare la linea dell’acqua orizzontale.  
Affonda con una ruota nel fango e con molta poca pazienza e una manovra brutale riesce a liberarsi dal pantano e quindi a proseguire. Proseguendo verso la fonte della luce, viene fermato una seconda e una terza volta, lasciato poi passare senza indugio.  
È naturale che, una volta arrivato dove deve, la sua irritazione sia inenarrabile.  
Ma persino al cospetto di quell’alto portale, in mezzo a un gruppo di uomini in divisa che solo parzialmente riesce a intendere cosa stia accadendo, Leo Tsukinaga lo accoglie con un sorriso grande quanto tutta la sua faccia, e un nomignolo che per fortuna viene mangiato dalla pioggia e nessuno riesce davvero a sentire.  
Keito non è uno che perde tempo.  
-Com’è la situazione?  
Leo ha tutti i capelli bagnati appiattiti sul viso, è un poco difficile notare esattamente i contorni della sua espressione.  
-Esattamente com’era prima che arrivassi tu! Eravamo nella merda, siamo nella merda, e continueremo a essere nella merda!  
Ride anche, a fine della propria colorita esclamazione, nessuna sa esattamente se per scaricare la tensione accumulata oppure per indole propria. Keito, pur di non guardarlo mentre si lascia andare, solleva per qualche istante lo sguardo al portale.  
Come uno specchio d’acqua, vortica verso il centro in un mulinello chiaro, bianco e azzurro a onde, delimitato solo da un bordo dall’aspetto più spesso, che confluisce nell’ambiente circostante in vene sottili, lunghe e diramate come rami. Sollevato da terra ma non troppo, appeso al soffitto del cielo, è come l’apertura di un buco nero verso l’ignoto.  
Terribile.  
Anche Leo Tsukinaga gli rivolge uno sguardo, con un poco meno di apprensione.  
-È rimasto stabile per tutto il pomeriggio, quantomeno.  
-E questa sera?  
-Non ho registrato nulla.  
Keito guarda ancora il portale, con ancora più apprensione, ma la verità è che oltre a questo non può fare nulla. Perché non possiede alcun tipo di magia e di potere effettivo che riesca ad arginare o migliorare la situazione – è solo un uomo, e come tale si sente impotente.  
Leo lo sa benissimo, e riesce a leggere anche nelle sue azioni tutta la frustrazione palese che dimostrano, ma non gli è davvero possibile esprimere parole consolatorie in un frangente simile.  
-Vedi forse qualcosa che io non vedo? Come mai sei qua e non ha scaldare la tua bella poltrona?  
Lo sguardo di ghiaccio che l’altro gli riserva è ostacolato solo dalla visiera dura del suo cappello, bagnato dalla pioggia incessante, così che Leo insista fino a rubargli qualche parola in più.  
-Il nostro caro sindaco ti ha proibito di avvicinarti ai portali o sbaglio?  
-Nessun’ordinanza è stata emanata.  
-Ah, giusto.  
Altra smorfia, altro sorriso strano.  
Sono stati i Knights, sotto il comando di Tsukinaga, ad avere l’ordine preciso di controllare i movimenti magici presso i portali, in qualità di gruppo scelto delle forze di sorveglianza con specifici compiti in materia magica. Le loro capacità li hanno sempre resi un corpo d’eccellenza, anche quando il loro numero di è ridotto nel tempo a cinque sole unità.  
Magia angelica contro magia demoniaca, per collimare l’equilibrio: questa è una verità utile che sanno tutti, principio base di ogni cosa. E la divisa bianca di Leo è chiaramente una dichiarazione del ruolo che investe.  
L’uomo dai capelli lunghi si rivolge completamente verso il portale, guardandolo con non poca apprensione – notando come il mulinello abbia preso a girare con maggior velocità, ed è per questo che risponde un poco scocciato a Keito. Vorrebbe avvicinarsi di più, ma l’altro non potrebbe seguirlo oltre quella distanza rispetto al portale.  
-Hai capito come chiuderlo?  
-Non ancora. Non sono io l’esperto di arti demoniache.  
-Ci sarà pure un modo di contrastare questa energia! Almeno sappiamo da cosa sono stati creati?  
-Solo ipotesi. Naru ci sta lavorando. Ma è una situazione difficile, ci vuole il suo tempo.  
-Non abbiamo tempo.  
Spazientito, gli rivolge un’occhiata tale che vorrebbe concludere il discorso in maniera definitiva.  
-Se questo è il tuo modo di cercare le risposte, è ovvio che non ne troverai mai.  
Il poliziotto è sul principio di rispondergli in maniera ugualmente piccata, ugualmente irritata e urgente, e non è certo la sua espressione a fermarlo.  
Il terreno ha un sobbalzo tutt’attorno, e con esso tutti loro. Un’onda si propaga in ogni masso e in ogni lembo di suolo, facendo vibrare ogni singola roccia di quel grande parco. E quando persino la pioggia trema, allora una sincera paura anima Keito.  
-Che succede, ora?  
Una seconda onda, più forte. Il mulinello vortica più veloce, e con lentezza il buco nero al suo centro si allarga.  
Le frange lunghe che partono dal bordo del portale si illuminano di luce argentea, e da come fanno evaporare l’acqua attorno a sé è chiaro che emanino calore; il terreno sotto di quello si crepa leggermente, asciutto come potrebbe esserlo dopo mesi e mesi privo di precipitazioni.  
Leo fa qualche passo verso di quello, prima di venire fermato.  
-Cosa accade?  
Il cielo ruggisce e un fulmine cade sul portale, schiantandosi contro di esso.  
Solo a quel punto si rendono evidenti i fasci di magia che scorrono come rigagnoli, fiumi e torrenti verso il portale, serpeggiando in mezzo a loro.   
Per qualche oscura ragione, il portale si è attivato all’improvviso.  
-Sta risucchiando energia-  
Non serve neanche che finisca la frase.  
Una terza onda di energia si propaga verso l’esterno, e il suo rimbalzare contro pareti invisibili la fa ritirare subito, attirando verso il portale quel poco di energia demoniaca tale da poter fare accadere qualcosa.  
Il buco nero ora ha contorni precisi, non più tremolanti. Vi esce un ruggito, e subito dopo qualcosa di terribile.  
Un braccio lungo e nero, con sei artigli.  
Leo ha abbastanza anima in corpo da urlare.  
-Indietro!   
Gli artigli cadono a terra con un tonfo terribile, raschiano nel tentativo di prendere qualcosa, o addirittura di aggrapparsi – l’ipotesi assurda che quel qualcosa attaccato al braccio stia cercando in qualche modo di issarsi per uscire dal portare è un’idea che balena nella mente di Keito per qualche angosciante istante.  
Il braccio si alza e si abbassa con forza, minaccioso. Si muove in continuazione in ogni dove, impedendo a Leo di avvicinarsi troppo.  
E come attirato dalla presenza degli esseri umani, si agita specialmente in direzione dove sono le guardie, dov’è lo stesso poliziotto. Dalla sua pelle vengono sparati aculei lunghi almeno un metro, che pur essendo incorporei colpiscono qualcosa, e qualcuno. Più di un gendarme cade a terra in preda a rantoli, seminando il panico tra tutti i loro colleghi. È il caos in pochissimo tempo.  
Tsukinaga estrae finalmente la propria arma e, con la spada di luce, riesce a mozzare il braccio demoniaco, che in uno strillo cade a terra in preda agli spasmi e poi muore diventando una nuvola di fumo nero. Il buco del portale si restringe ma non si chiude del tutto, e il resto torna com’è stato prima.  
Si sente solo il rumore della pioggia, di nuovo, che copre i pochi rantoli che separano le povere guardie da una morte silenziosissima.

C’è un muro alto quanto due uomini e mezzo che separa il parcheggio davanti alla centrale di polizia, l’Akatsuki, e la strada, e il resto del mondo civile. Superato il cancello di ferro, aperto e chiuso poi da un marchingegno vecchio e lento, c’è la postazione di un vecchio gendarme che fatica ad andare in pensione, sempre stretto al proprio fucile nero – Kuro e Souma e anche Keito lo hanno sempre sentito blaterare come lo avesse salvato da quel fattaccio terribile in guerra, e da quel momento non avesse trovato nessun’altra arma più affidabile.  
Rigido come una di quelle tante statue di cui è costellata tutta la monumentale costruzione.  
File e file di veicolo solo all’apparenza ordinati e composti, ma ecco che basta un’occhiata in più per vedere una ruota fuori dai bordi, segni di manovra piuttosto brusca, luci di alcuni fari lasciati accesi e dimenticati in preda a una furia. Kuro riesce a trovare posto solo dopo aver girato attorno alle stesse 20 macchine per diverse volte, e nascosto da un bidone della spazzatura sormontato da sacchi più o meno tondi riesce a trovare abbastanza spazio da potersi finalmente posteggiare. Sono ben lontani dalla struttura, ma va bene così.  
Souma scende per primo e recupera per un braccio l’uomo seduto sui sedili posteriori, che non sembra aver perso la voglia di parlare e seguita a fare commenti su ogni cosa che vedono e che passa loro accanto; non riesce neanche a tacere il fastidio che prova per colpa della pioggia che gli scivola nell’intimo, sotto i pantaloni larghi.  
Kuro lo prende per l’altro suo braccio e lo trascina in avanti con più forza, aiutando il proprio collega.  
Raggiungono quindi abbastanza in fretta la grande scalinata che da all’entrata della sede dell’Akatsuki, fiancheggiata da quelle due grandi colonne di marmo liscissimo che si alzano come le spire di un drago arrotolato, fino a incastrare la testa nel soffitto spiovente. Una raffica di vento forte li colpisce mentre ancora si arrampicano verso l’alto, facendo quasi cadere berretti dei due poliziotti ben lontano.  
Lampioni accesi ai lati della porta, un paio di colleghi li salutano con un cenno del loro capo e li fanno entrare senza dire nulla, forse anche per evitare di mangiare la pioggia.  
E quella notte, l’Akatsuki è stranamente animato.  
L’allerta ha obbligato quasi tutti a turni straordinari, a rimanere sempre vigili nel caso potesse esserci bisogno di un intervento pronto di tutte le forze in loro possesso, anche se la verità è che, essendo loro semplici uomini e non possessori di uno dei due tipi di magia, la sola cosa che potrebbero fare è assicurarsi che tutti i cittadini rimangano ben chiusi nelle loro case, al sicuro. Aspettano solo l’ordine preciso del loro capo, Hasumi, che pare non essere per nulla presente nell’edificio.  
Kuro e Souma si avvicinano a un collega, indaffarato a ordinare per l’ennesima volta un plico di fogli sulla propria scrivania. Quello alza a malapena lo sguardo quando si avvicinano, sospirando affranto.  
-C’è ancora qualche cella libera, in fondo.  
Mentre loro si allontanano, scarica anche la propria frustrazione.  
-Ci mancavano soltanto sti altri pazzi che se ne vanno in giro a fare i cretini in un momento del genere.  
Madara a quel punto prende l’occasione al balzo per parlargli addosso, cercando di chiarire almeno un minimo quello che stava facendo.  
-Signor gendarme! Signore! Io non stavo andando in giro a fare il cretino! Vede, io-  
Kuro lo blocca con uno strattone.  
-Stai zitto e cammina.  
L’uomo fa solo una delle due cose, a stento, ma non smette davvero di parlare. I tre superano la fila lunga di scrivanie di burocrati e scribacchini, colleghi che hanno nascosto le proprie armi in comodi cassetti di legni e impiegano il loro tempo a riempire di inchiostro lucido quanto nero scartoffie di ogni tipo – leggi ed emendamenti, schedature di delinquenti minori secondo le norme del nuovo sindaco, finalizzato a debellare ogni singola traccia di demonicità all’interno di quella città. Arrivano finalmente alle scale di servizio, un corridoio abbastanza stretto che salgono in fretta tutti schiacciati.  
Ad attenderli, un altro collega.  
-Chi è questo?  
-Non lo abbiamo identificato.  
Madara subito scuote la testa, sconcertato.  
-Non mi hanno ancora chiesto il mio nome, questi maleducati! Non dovrebbe essere il vostro mestiere quantomeno sincerarvi della mia identità?  
Perplesso, il collega li guarda molto dubbioso, e davanti al suo sguardo Kuro si fa un poco meno brusco.  
-Ti chiedo di prendere i suoi dati. È un barbone che abbiamo sorpreso in un vicolo.  
E capita la situazione, il collega ammette un piccolo sorriso agli angoli della bocca.  
Kuro e Souma quindi, lasciato l’uomo nelle sue mani, si disfano quantomeno dei berretti fradici.  
-Il signor Hasumi è tornato?  
-No, ma c’è qualcuno nel suo ufficio.  
Si scambiano un’occhiata e si voltano, per scendere di nuovo le scale; Madara sta ancora parlando, apostrofando i propri compagni di cella nel tentativo un poco energico di fare amicizia e qualche chiacchiera con qualcuno. Lo lasciano che ride in maniera sguaiata, per chissà quale assurdo motivo.  
Incredibile come possa essere di tale spirito, dopo che tutta la città ha sentito quel boato di esplosione di magia demoniaca.  
Una volta scese le poche scale, il loro passo veloce li conduce al di là dell’area comune, verso l’area della struttura dove scendendo o salendo si possono trovare i poligoni di tiro, l’armeria e tutta la zona dove i poliziotti semplici trovano l’occorrente per esercitare il loro lavoro, ma anche gli uffici personali dei dirigenti e dei capi, dove ogni mossa viene decisa e il tutto amministrato.  
L’ufficio di Hasumi Keito si affaccia, protraendosi in avanti dalla fiancata del muro, sulla maggior parte delle zone comuni, in modo che tutto ciò che sta sotto di lui possa essere visto da una comoda vetrata dietro la poltrona. Basta girarsi, ed è tutto lì.  
Però, quando entrano, i due poliziotti non trovano il loro superiore, né lo sguardo serio che nasconde sempre dietro gli occhiali.  
Qualcuno sbadiglia, ammantato da un’elegante divisa candida. Ma puzza ugualmente di demone.  
-Oh, siete voi due… stavo aspettando Hasumi.  
Ritsu Sakuma, secondogenito di un demone minore che aveva anzitempo deciso di passare la propria esistenza in mezzo agli esseri umani, è sdraiato in quel momento per metà sopra l’elegante scrivania del capo della polizia, con un aspetto tutt’altro che sveglio. Kuro non l’ha mai visto davvero sveglio, ma gli è sempre stato detto fosse colpa del fatto che lo ha visto di giorno, in quanto la sola oscurità rinvigorisce i demoni. Ma la notte non sta giungendo al proprio termine, quindi la sua sonnolenza e la mancanza di forse dev’essere imputata ad altro.  
Se solo Kuro non fosse troppo impegnato a essere irritato dalla sua presenza.  
-Sakuma, come mai sei qui? Non dovresti essere a sorvegliare il portale?  
Souma con lui, già pronto a sguainare la propria fedele spada.  
-Mancare nel proprio lavoro in un momento del genere! È fin troppo disonorevole!  
-Kanzaki, stai calmo!  
Ritsu però non si scompone più di tanto, anzi si pronuncia in un altro piccolo sbadiglio, mentre strofina la propria fronte contro la superficie di legno.  
-Sono stato chiamato qui per una questione importante…  
-Che tipo di questione? E chi ti ha chiamato?  
Un momento di silenzio incerto, che acuisce il nervosismo dei due gendarmi.  
-Rispondi, Sakuma!  
Il Knights si alza a sedere all’improvviso – è Souma che sobbalza quando vede i suoi occhi rossi, scintillanti di malizia, e quel suo canino appuntito che scende dal labbro superiore, ben visibile. Li guarda, prima uno e poi l’altro, coinvolto in chissà quali pensieri.  
-Uhm, forse è qualcosa che può interessare anche voi, dopotutto…  
Sorride e incrocia le braccia al petto.  
Ha parole soltanto per Kuro, che guarda dritto negli occhi.  
-Maa-kun mi ha chiamato qui.  
-Maa-kun? Isara?  
-Sì, esatto.  
-Per quale motivo avrebbe dovuto-  
Il demone fa un’espressione contrariata, sonnolenta, dondola sulla propria sedia sporgendosi all’indietro.  
Si sente in quel momento cadere un altro fulmine, piuttosto vicino alla centrale dell’Akatsuki, e appena il suo rimobombo finisce di scotere tutte le mura, Ritsu continua a parlare.  
-Ecchan non è l’unico che sta cercando di fare qualcosa per tutto questo casino, a quanto pare. Noi Knights siamo solo una soluzione passeggera, un rimedio che non può essere adottato a lungo. Ma per fortuna c’è qualcun altro che sta lavorando a questo.  
Li guarda ancora, e qualcosa scintilla nuovamente nel suo sguardo.  
-Vi dice qualcosa, tutto questo?  
Souma chiaramente no, non capisce a cosa stia alludendo. Gli rivolge uno sguardo contrariato, fermo mentalmente ancora al punto in cui lui si trova in quell’ufficio e non fuori sotto la pioggia, a fare il proprio lavoro, ovvero sorvegliare un portale che potrebbe esplodere da un momento all’altro e liberare chissà quale mostro che potrebbe uccidere tutti loro.  
Kuro, però, capisce abbastanza in fretta, e per questo non risponde in maniera diretta alla sua domanda, invece cerca di prendere tempo.  
-Isara sta arrivando qui?  
-Sì, doveva parlare anche lui con Hasumi, ma a quanto pare il signor grande capo non c’è.  
Ritsu guarda Souma, indicandolo con un cenno del capo.  
-Lui, piuttosto.  
Il ragazzo si irrigidisce, apostrofato in questo modo. Senza rispetto, senza alcun appellativo.  
Kuro non potrebbe mai ammettere che sia stato quasi un caso che Souma si trovi lì con lui, dacchè è stato assegnato a un turno assieme a lui per tutta l’arco della settimana soltanto quella mattina, quando non gli sarebbe stato più possibile cambiare i propri piani. Si sente abbastanza responsabile del suo destino.  
-È qui con me.  
E Ritsu sente benissimo questo suo sentimento, e calca nella piaga già dolorante.  
-Hai coinvolto un innocente…  
Kuro non gli risponde, si limita a irrigidire i muscoli del proprio viso e del proprio corpo, in una postura tutt’altro che tranquilla.  
La fortuna vuole che in quel momento si possono sentire dei passi in avvicinamento, una sagoma nera appropinquarsi alla porta visibile dal vetro bucherellato, e quindi si può anche vedere comparire alla porta uno dei principali protagonisti di tutta la scena, che viene salutato in modi diversi dai presenti.  
-Isara!  
-Maa-kun.  
Mao Isara sorride, spettinato per quelle che sono suggerite ore intere passate alla ricerca frenetica di qualcosa, senza neanche cinque secondi di riposo.  
-Oh, mi è stato detto che Hasumi non ci fosse, ma almeno voi siete presenti.  
Chiude la porta dietro di sé, trattenendo a stento in un abbraccio una cartella con molti fogli dentro, una biro sopra l’orecchio sinistro. Ma i suoi occhi addobbati da profonde occhiaie catturano quella persona non prevista, che gli instaura un poco di dubbio e di perplessità – e nel giro di cinque minuti, Kuro per la seconda volta difende il proprio collega più giovane.  
-Kanzaki è con me. Ti puoi fidare.  
Souma scatta sull’attenti, salutando l’altro.  
-Signor vice comandante!  
Mao sorride, perché conosce Souma quantomeno di nome, essendo la sua fama piuttosto vasta.  
Diretto sottoposto di Hasumi assieme a Kiryuu, si è distinto nel tempo per la caccia ai demoni minori come solo un semplice essere umano può al meglio delle proprie possibilità. Tanto giovane e tanto promettente, tanto rispettato.  
Sorride a lui, come sorride anche a Kuro.  
-Bene così.  
Poi sorride anche a Ritsu, che per un istante pare si illumini di felicità.  
L’uomo si avvicina alla scrivania di Keito e vi appoggia sopra il plico di fogli che aveva in mano. Così, il tono della sua voce si fa un poco meno gioviale,  
molto più serio.  
-Abbiamo fatto ulteriori scoperte, nel frattempo. Pare che la situazione sia più instabile del previsto, e che stia cominciando a dare seri problemi. Il primo portale si è attivato una volta, e non siamo riusciti a chiuderlo.  
Si rivolge quindi a Kuro, svelando quello che a conti fatti è un accordo tra di loro precedente, causa prima di una serie di vicissitudini.  
-Tu sei riuscito a parlare con Itsuki?  
-Sì, ma non a convincerlo.  
L’uomo dai capelli rossi si fa scuro in volto, e con il suo silenzio permette a qualcun altro di prendere parola.  
-Itsuki?  
Mao si rivolge all’amico di infanzia, che mostra non poca perplessità in volto a sentire un nome che gli è abbastanza familiare per molti motivi. Sapeva che i Trickstars, gruppo di ricerca per l’equilibrio dei tre mondi, stava cercando con tutte le proprie forze una soluzione alternativa a quella di Eichi, ma non avrebbe mai immaginato di sentire proprio un tale nome sulle labbra di Mao.  
L’uomo, a quel punto, non può più nascondersi.  
-Ritsu, so che non sarai molto contento di quello che sto per chiederti, ma ci serve che tu parli con tuo fratello e lo convinca ad aiutarci. È l’unico modo che abbiamo per salvare tutti quanti.  
Souma però non intende rimanere in silenzio, perché quello che non capisce lo confonde, appesantisce il suo cuore e lui non è disposto a conservare anche la minima traccia di dubbio entro di sé, ora che è stato reso partecipe davvero di quel che sta accadendo.  
-Signor Vice comandante, mi spieghi! Cosa potrebbero fare il signor Sakuma e il signor Itsuki?  
Mao scambia una rapida occhiata con Kuro prima di rispondergli, perché rispetta il suo desiderio di conoscere, ma non vorrebbe scavalcare la posizione che occupa qualcun altro. Kuro annuisce piano, in silenzio, e lascia che spieghi all’altro quello che a lui è già stato detto.  
Mao Isara d’altronde è molto bravo a parlare, ha una carriera davanti a sé notevole.  
-Tu eri già nell’Akatsuki cinque anni fa, quando l’Epurazione Demoniaca è stata attuata. Il nostro sindaco, Eichi Tenshuoin, in quel periodo adottò una politica tale da eliminare sempre di più ogni pratica demoniaca.  
-Per il bene dei cittadini!  
-Certamente. Com’eravamo messi all’epoca, era necessaria una cosa del genere. La polizia all’epoca non faceva altro che rincorrere e catturare demoni minori liberati da evocazioni scellerate e quant’altro. C’erano malefici di ogni tipo da tutte le parti, senza controllo! Abbiamo rischiato che accadesse qualcosa di davvero irreparabile.  
Tutti i presenti ricordano molto bene cosa accadeva, appena più di cinque anni prima.  
Gli incidenti erano all’ordine del giorno, non c’era pace per nessun onesto cittadino in quella stramba e assurda città. La magia demoniaca, così come la magia angelica, scorreva a fiumi e veniva utilizzata in mille modi diversi, più o meno consapevoli. Era letteralmente il caos.  
E in una situazione del genere, ciò che aveva fatto il sindaco era stato provvidenziale, anche se a caro prezzo. Il culmine del tutto era costato una vita preziosa, e quello aveva risvegliato le anime di tutti i cittadini di Yumenosaki.  
Dopo cinque anni di pace, Mao racconta di una realtà allo stesso modo al limite, con espressione preoccupata, nel silenzio di quell’ufficio così tanto ben ordinato.  
-Ma ora la situazione si è capovolta. Contenuta in questo modo l’energia demoniaca, l’energia angelica ha padroneggiato per tutti questi anni, stravolgendo completamente l’equilibrio e impedendo all’energia demoniaca di manifestarsi e di sfogarsi. Così facendo, questa si è concentrata in diversi punti della nostra città, Yumenosaki, e concentrandosi ha creato questi portali.  
Ritsu si sente di puntualizzare una cosa in particolare, quasi che ne senta l’urgenza – lui più di tutti sente qualcosa vibrare, nell’aria, dacché risveglia una parte del suo essere che ha dovuto sopprimere, per continuare a vivere in quel mondo.  
-Portali che vanno direttamente al mondo dei demoni.  
Mao gli lancia uno sguardo non troppo lusinghiero, salvo poi rivolgersi di nuovo a Souma, non ancora del tutto soddisfatto delle sue risposte.   
-Non dovremmo allora aprire dei portali per il mondo degli angeli, per contrastare tutto questo?  
-Il nostro mondo, quello degli umani, si trova in mezzo ai due mondi, e ne subisce le influenze in egual modo. Il nostro mondo permette all’universo di essere  
regolato in un perfetto equilibrio. Ma ora come ora, con tutta questa energia angelica distribuita in ogni dove, abbiamo creato un disequilibrio tale che rischiamo il collasso. Siamo come una tazza riempita troppo i cui bordi stanno per straripare, e in questo disequilibrio si possono creare delle falle tali che vengono riempite soltanto da una forza di pari intensità, opposta.  
Una piccola pausa, mentre si massaggia la tempia.  
Hanno tutti lavorato molto, negli ultimi giorni, e anche continuare a parlare è una fatica enorme.  
-Ovvero quella demoniaca.  
Souma continua a non comprendere. Stringe tra le proprie dita l’elsa dell’arma che ha attaccata alla cintura, pensando a quello che è accaduto durante quella giornata. L’incontro con Itsuki, lo scoppio di un portale, quella continua e incessante pioggia che non può in alcun modo essere davvero un caso.  
Rimane inquieto.  
-Ma cosa c’entrano in tutto questo, i cinque?  
-Sono gli unici in grado di controllare una tale energia demoniaca.  
Mao torna a guardare il demone, ancora seduto al proprio posto. Gli occhi dell’altro brillano di rosso una terza volta, come se avessero appena risposto a un’evocazione.  
-Specialmente tuo fratello, Ritsu. Lui, come te, è un demone che ha accettato di vivere su questa terra. Saprebbe contrastare senza problemi tutto ciò che esce dai portali.  
Qualche secondo di silenzio.  
Ritsu non è mai molto entusiasta di parlare di certe questioni, per motivi che sono lunghi da spiegare. E tra tutte le richieste che Mao poteva rivolgergli, quella è proprio la più scomoda, la più pesante di tutte, perché va a intaccare ogni singola debolezza che lo attanaglia. Ma ha ancora una difesa a proprio vantaggio, ovvero la difficoltà di un’operazione del genere, e subito la espone.  
Così che Mao subito la smonta, con semplicità incredibile.  
-Mio fratello è prigioniero di quell’angelo.  
-Tu conosci entrambi, sai parlare con entrambi. Non può essere altri che te a fare questo.  
Ritsu non replica più, è il primo tra i due ad abbassare gli occhi, Mao sa che farà il possibile per lui e per accontentare la sua richiesta. Gli sorride, grato.  
Sorride anche a Kuro.  
-Signor Kiryuu, so che è un grande favore quello che ti chiedo. Ma ti prego, ti scongiuro, convinci il signor Itsuki ad aiutarci. Lui è un essere umano come noi, dopotutto.  
Kuro è appesantito da sentimenti simili a quelli che appesantiscono Ritsu, per quanto la loro natura sia abbastanza diversa. Sono tutti fin troppo consapevoli della situazione, e per quanto il loro senso del dovere suggerisce alle loro coscienze che la catastrofe va evitata in ogni modo possibile, affrontare determinate cose richiede una forza e un coraggio senza pari.  
Non può che rispondere con gravità, immobile e rigido come una statua.  
-Quello che è successo cinque anni fa gli ha procurato tanto dolore.  
-Lo posso immaginare. Non ho mai detto che fosse una cosa facile.  
No, non l’ha mai detto, e probabilmente non lo ha mai neanche pensato.  
Kuro sa cosa significa tutto quello. E quindi sospira, alza lo sguardo e gli risponde, sicuro che farà di tutto per mantenere la propria parola.  
Ne va della vita di tutti.  
-Ci tenterò ancora.  
Mao sorride come potrebbe fare un angelo.  
-Ti ringrazio, signor Kiryuu. 

Shu chiude da un lato la propria vestaglia, assicurando alla propria vita il laccio che la tiene ferma con un fiocco molto voluminoso e per nulla discreto. Le pantofole che indossa fanno un rumore di tonfi paffuti a ogni passo che compie, mentre gira e gira attorno al perimetro della sua poltrona morbida.  
-Sono passate solo poche ore da che ci siamo lasciati.  
Più che irritato, è assai infastidito. I suoi piani riguardavano alzarsi una certa ora, come ogni giorno, preparare del buon tè assieme a Mika e poi fare una lunga, soddisfacente colazione; lavarsi per bene, pettinarsi e scegliere uno dei vestiti puliti nel suo armadio.  
Invece, con ben diciassette minuti di anticipo sulla sveglia personale, è dovuto cascare giù dal letto per colpa di un campanello suonato in maniera molto insistente, e assistere senza poter far nulla al proprio domestico che apriva la porta e faceva entrare due gendarmi in divisa.  
Fradici e puzzolenti.  
Nonostante le proprie condizioni, Kuro Kiryuu non mostra segni di cedevolezza nella voce.  
-La situazione è precipitata in queste ore, Itsuki.  
E conoscendo il proprio avversario, solleva ciò che ha in mano: una confezione quadrata e colorata di carta.  
-E poi è mattino. Ti abbiamo anche portato la colazione.  
Shu si blocca di colpo, sa per certo cosa c’è dentro quella scatolina, perché Kuro lo conosce bene e conosce anche tutti i suoi punti deboli – pochissimi, qualche persona e un paio di cose, e poi quello suo sfizio culinario che non è mai riuscito a superare. La sua espressione si fa quasi irata, per quel colpo basso.  
-Non ti chiederò da dove hai preso quei croissant-  
-Un negozio vicino alla centrale era aperto per dare rifornimenti alle famiglie del circondato.  
L’uomo dai corti capelli rosa rimane esterrefatto e immobile.  
Dopo uno sbadiglio, però il suo giovane assistente lo supera e si avvicina di nuovo al gendarme, perché come ogni anima semplice è attratto da cose innocenti, non pericolose. Kuro è ben felice che almeno uno dei due sia stato vinto, perché a quanto pare Mika ha una grandissima influenza su Shu. E infatti, basta che lui mostri di non morire per qualche secondo dopo il primo boccone, e fare un bel sorriso, che Shu rilassa le spalle e l’espressione.  
-Sono buoni.  
Kuro lo guarda, tutto soddisfatto. Solo per questo meriterebbe di essere ripreso, ma Shu supera questa infantile voglia di rivincita.  
Si avvicina piano a lui, allunga una mano abbastanza titubante verso il pacchetto di carta spezzando così la presa stretta al petto con cui si è protetto fino a quel momento. E il silenzio cala quando lui addenta la punta più a destra del dolce, masticando piano.  
Fa una smorfia strana.  
-Freddi. Ma passabili.  
Si odono tre sospiri di sollievo ben distinti, in quei pochi metri quadri di spazio.  
Mika raccoglie quindi i mantelli e i cappotti dei due ospiti, recupera dalle loro mani anche il pacchetto dei dolci e per qualche istante sparisce in cucina, preparando velocemente il tè. Intanto, Shu fa accomodare i due su quelle stesse poltrone su cui si sono seduti poche ore prima, quando la pioggia non aveva ancora cominciato a scendere. Souma riconosce esserci almeno un paio di bambole in più che prima non ha visto, ma non è così stupido da farlo notare.  
Piuttosto, Kuro e Shu sono veloci a parlarsi tra di loro, come il mondo all’improvviso non esistesse più.  
-Cosa può un comune essere umano come me fare per voi, Akatsuki?  
-Aiutare tutta la popolazione a salvarsi.  
-Come?  
Si guardano dritti negli occhi.  
Kuro deve ingoiare un poco di irritazione, quando Shu lo sfida in quel modo tanto esplicito.  
-Siete gli unici, voi cinque, in grado di gestire la magia demoniaca che alimenta e che sprigionano i portali.  
-Chi lo dice?  
-Conosci Isara Mao?  
-Isara? Dei Trickstars?  
-Esatto.  
Mika torna e li interrompe per qualche secondo, giusto il tempo perché Shu si ricordi di alcune cose riguardo questi fantomatici Trickstars. Li conosce poco, ma sa un paio di cose su cui non può soprassedere.  
-Quelli che lavorano per il nostro sindaco.  
-Tutti noi lavoriamo per il nostro sindaco, Itsuki.  
Fa una smorfia di aperto disgusto – con una punta, quasi, di delusione.  
-Tu sei venuto a disturbarmi per questo? Perché te lo ha chiesto questo… Isara?  
Forse si è aspettato che Kuro, per arrivare finalmente da lui, non avesse avuto bisogno di un secondo fine. Si è illuso che fosse abbastanza forte da superare certi sentimenti, che seppur è la situazione a richiederlo fosse stato lui per primo ad averlo pensato. E forse, forse davvero, è così, ma con questo nuovo protagonista non può davvero saperlo.  
E ciò che gli stringe il cuore è che lo capisce benissimo – lo capisce molto di più di quanto sarebbe disposto ad ammettere, perché conosce ciò che lo separa da lui così come ciò che lo unisce.  
Kuro legge il turbamento nei suoi occhi e seguita a parlare.  
-Dicono che nei Trickstars c’è il massimo esperto in-  
-Il secondo, forse, massimo esperto.  
Scintilla. Shu beve il proprio tè, sfidandolo a contraddirlo.  
Kuro continua come se nulla sia successo.  
-Il secondo, sì. Il secondo massimo esperto in portali dimensionali. Ma sai anche tu che Hibiki non lavora più in quell’ambito da molto tempo.  
-Già, ora fa il consulente personale di qualcuno.  
Mika è abbastanza lesto da offrire quella stessa scatola agli ospiti, oltre che una tazza fumante di acqua bollente. E questa volta, fa anche la cortesia di scegliere per loro la bustina: bacche di bosco per uno, gelso e zenzero per l’altro. Souma si desta dai propri pensieri e lo ringrazia con un cenno del capo.  
Persino Shu si perde per qualche secondo nei propri pensieri, e abbassa lo sguardo.  
-Presumo che questi… Trickstars siano consapevoli che non basti solo io a fare una cosa del genere.  
-Certamente, ci si sta mobilitando anche a recuperare gli altri dei cinque.  
Kuro sorseggia il tè ma subito se ne pente: no, non è roba per lui.  
Appoggia piattino e tazzina sul tavolino che li separa e unisce le mani in gesti nervosi, prima di parlare di nuovo. A quel punto, Shu torna a guardarlo.  
-Ma tu sei fondamentale, Itsuki.  
-Come tutti i miei compagni.  
-Ognuno di voi, quindi anche tu.  
La pioggia continua a sbattere contro la finestra e il vento, il vento terribile a muovere ogni cosa.  
Velocemente, indignazione rossa colora tutto il volto di Shu, che senza delicatezza appoggia la tazza al tavolo e si alza dalla propria poltrona, diretto veloce verso la cucina.  
-Non capisco come mai ti impegni tanto a sottolinearlo, Kiryuu.  
Mika si trova in mezzo al suo cammino e quasi ne viene travolto.  
-Padrone-  
Shu non si ferma e sparisce alla loro vista, dietro la porta.  
Solo Kuro si alza dei tre, abbastanza pronto da inseguirlo – blocca sul posto Souma, che per istinto lo seguirebbe.   
Sarebbe però solo un elemento di disturbo, tra loro due  
-Resta qui, Kanzaki.  
Il ragazzo fa come gli è stato detto, e così, lui solo entra in quella piccola cucina.  
Tutto fin troppo ordinato, dai mobili rialzati, appesi ai muri, a quel lampadario che scende dal soffitto e rilascia una tenue luce. Pulito il forno, pulito il tavolo e ogni angolo del pavimento.  
Shu gli da ancora le spalle, appoggiandosi con braccia e mani tese al ripiano appena accanto al lavello. Ogni sua parola sembra un colpo di machete.  
-Sono anni che non esco da questa casa. Cinque lunghissimi anni.  
Kuro si avvicina a lui sussurrando. Quasi lo tocca, si ferma appena a mezzo passo d distanza.  
Lo vorrebbe abbracciare, accarezzare e stringere, ha questa voglia terribile di ricreare quel contatto particolare che aveva soltanto con lui al mondo, speciale, ma non fa altro che dire il suo nome.  
-Itsuki…   
Shu si irrigidisce a scatti, e a scatti si rilassa, come se sentisse chiaramente la sua presenza e ne rimasse influenzato. È sempre stato così, d’altronde, nessuno dei due ha mai potuto rimanere indifferente alla presenza dell’altro.  
È ancora carico di dolore, che pian piano trabocca.  
-Non sono potuto neanche andare al funerale di mio nonno. Capisci, Kiryuu? Mi è stato impedito di visitare un mio parente in un momento del genere.  
Alza la testa, prima incassata nelle spalle, e si sporge verso l’indietro così che lui possa vedere il suo profilo e metà dell’espressione furiosa che ha ancora dipinta in volto.  
È così complicato giungere a lui, così complicato perché è una rosa irta di spine che fanno male, provocano terribile dolore. Kuro lotta non solo contro di lui, ma anche contro se stesso.  
Non c’è altri che Shu per lui, in quel momento.  
-Ora dovrei seguirti, per riparare gli errori altrui. A fare il lavoro sporco per conto di altri, questi stessi altri che mi hanno offeso in tal modo.  
-Aiutare la gente è la cosa giusta da fare.  
-Certamente che è la cosa giusta! Ma che ne è del mio orgoglio?  
-Tutto ciò che ti lega a Tenshouin non ha niente a che vedere con questa storia.  
-Certo che ne ha a vedere! Le sue azioni sono state scellerate almeno quanto le nostre!  
-Itsuki!  
Lo tocca con una mano soltanto, su una spalla. Basta per interrompere il crescendo del loro scambio sempre più acceso, li rilassa entrambi.  
Ha ancora un tocco morbido e deciso, come sempre è stato. Quella decisione salda con cui riesce ad avvicinarsi al suo corpo e a interagirvi è sempre stata alla base del loro rapporto.   
Shu viene colpito da un brivido, lo guarda quasi con odio.  
E tornano a sussurrare.  
-Potrebbero morire tutti.  
-Potreste morire tutti voi, forse. Noi no.  
-Vuoi questo?  
Lo obbliga a voltarsi, a guardarlo in viso.  
Shu è abbastanza orgoglioso da non abbassare lo sguardo neanche per un istante, ma questo permette a Kuro di vedere ogni minimo cambiamento nel suo sguardo, ogni sentimento contrastante che lo attraversa. Lo tiene per le spalle, sente i suoi muscoli sciogliersi lentamente, e tutto quello che di buono c’è in lui emergere con naturalezza e delicatezza.  
Non è mai stato il mostro che tutti hanno sempre dipinto, e la sua natura è tale che potrebbe rinunciare a tutti i propositi di vendetta per anche solo la salvezza di una singola persona.  
E quella sillaba che esce dalle sue labbra non è che la conferma di tutto questo.  
-No.  
Kuro lo stringe appena, senza avere il coraggio di abbracciarlo.  
-Itsuki…  
Fa una cosa coraggiosissima: appoggia la fronte contro la sua e chiude gli occhi. È tutta la tensione del momento, e forse anche sentirlo di nuovo così vicino dopo tanto tempo, si rende conto di averne sempre avuto bisogno e mai, mai ha soddisfatto quella necessità naturale. È egoista, disperato allo stesso tempo.  
Shu dapprima si irrigidisce, perché è un tipo di contatto che non ha da molto tempo. Ma quando hanno respirato a sufficienza l’uno l’essenza dell’altro, continuano a parlare piano, quasi fossero da soli in casa – o non ci fosse attorno a loro un mondo da salvare.  
-Per uscire di qui, dovrei rimanere sempre in tua compagnia. Sempre.  
-Non ho intenzione di lasciarti più solo. Voglio proteggerti.  
-Quella promessa è morta tanto tempo fa, Kiryuu. Non ha più alcun senso.  
-Ne ha, anche per te.  
È vero, e per questo Shu non ha la forza di negarlo.  
Aprono gli occhi, ritrovandosi ancora, quando finalmente Kuro si allontana da lui, uno due e tre passi, e torna a guardarlo in volto.  
Sono frastornati entrambi.  
-Aspetta fuori dalla porta due minuti, per favore. Assieme al tuo compare. Io e Kagehira dobbiamo sistemarci.  
Il gendarme dai capelli rossi non dice nulla, asserisce solo con un cenno della testa e torna in salotto, dove Mika e Souma hanno già finito il proprio tè e tutti i dolcetti contenuti nel pacco di carta.

Allaccia un fiocco piuttosto vistoso al colletto della sua camicia, fermandolo appena sopra il bottone bianco cin una spilla grossa quanto un pollice. La punta dell’ago graffia appena la pelle del ragazzo, ma Mika non si lamenta di questa piccolezza – la sua pelle da bambola vivente non è molto sensibile, dopotutto.  
Ha uno strano sorriso sul volto, anche quando Shu passa le sue dita delicate sulle spalle e sugli avambracci.  
-Sei diverso, padrone.  
Lo sguardo dell’uomo dai capelli rosa si ferma sul suo volto, facendolo appena arrossire.  
-Diverso dal solito.  
-E pensi sia una cosa negativa?  
-Nah, negativa no. Cioè, non è brutta. È solo, diversa.  
Poche parole, anche un po’ confuse, hanno il suono di qualcosa di grattato alla base della gola. Shu si ricorda in un istante quando lo ha costruito, e quanta difficoltà ha avuto nel fargli imparare almeno le basi del linguaggio umano. Ha dovuto cambiargli faccia almeno una dozzina di volte, perché non lo riconoscessero e lo distruggessero a seguito dei mille sbagli che ha fatto.  
Ma è sempre lui.  
Alza le mani e comincia a pettinarlo a dovere.  
-Tu invece sembri felice.  
-Esco assieme al padrone, è una cosa bella!  
-Usciamo per andare a salvare il mondo.  
-Non importa. Siamo assieme.  
Lo guarda ancora in viso, e stavolta Mika non arrossisce: ricambia fermo il suo sguardo, con quegli occhi strani che ha, quell’espressione da bambola rotta.   
Sente il cuore avere un paio di sobbalzi – forse è ancora l’emozione lasciata dal tocco di Kiryuu, non lo sa, si sente solo debole e fragilissimo.  
-Kagehira, io non ti ho mai-  
Mika però lo ferma, prima che preso dal momento dica qualcosa che potrebbe rovinare tutto.  
-Non c’è bisogno, padrone. E non voglio sentire nessuna parola proprio adesso.  
Solleva le spalle, un poco imbarazzato.  
-Mi sembrerebbe più che altro un addio.  
Shu capisce di avergli trasmesso l’ultima prova dell’umanità, in quelle parole, perché comprende come Mika abbia in sé perfettamente chiaro il concetto della morte. E ne abbia paura, come tutti gli esseri umani.  
Si fa dignitoso, allora, recupera la propria posizione di burattinaio.  
Sistema i lembi del gilet dove devono stare, allinea le strisce della manica lungo il braccio e da un ultimo colpo alla cintura allacciata alla vita. Alla fine, raccoglie un paio di piume dai suoi capelli, e contro il guanto chiaro che copre il palmo delicato della mano, quelle diventano dei piccoli corvetti, esseri troppo tondi per assomigliare a degli animali veri.  
Mika lo guarda apprensivo.  
-Dobbiamo proprio?  
-Assolutamente sì. Questo è il momento in cui c’è più necessità.  
Prende tante sacche quanti sono quei piccoli esseri; poi, riempie ogni sacco di una bambola cucita da lui, le ultime commissioni che ha finito prima che iniziasse tutto. Apre la finestra solo per un piccolo spiraglio, in modo tale che non entri la bufera, ma anche in modo tale che quei piccoli corvetti possano uscire e fare le loro consegne.  
Shu mostra soddisfazione.  
-Così facendo non stiamo infrangendo nessuna regola, no?  
Chiusa l’anta di legno, termina il suo lavoro.  
Così, possono solo recuperare i propri cappotti pesanti, un paio di ombrelli e il bastone da passeggio di Shu, quella tuba scura con le ali d’aquila, e uscire sul pianerottolo davanti casa, dove i due poliziotti li stanno aspettando.

Stringe il suo braccio, istintivamente, già quando si trovano alla penultima rampa di scale. Si rende conto del proprio gesto qualche scalino dopo, e lanciato uno sguardo un po’ indignato a Kuro, lo lascia.  
Lo riprende ancora dopo pochi istanti.  
Rimangono dietro sia Souma sia Mika, quindi nessuno li vede, ma per Shu rimane abbastanza imbarazzante mostrarsi così tanto bisognoso di quel contatto sicuro, di quell’ancora attaccata alle dita.  
Si blocca sull’ultimo gradino, e Kuro non osa dirgli nulla né mettergli fretta. Shu guarda il corridoio davanti a sé e la piccola portineria, la signora che alza lo sguardo oltre il proprio giornale e lo sonda, come se fosse un fenomeno anormale.  
Shu sbuffa spazientito, muove il passo ed è al piano terra. Come in una marcia, fa quei pochi metri verso la porta d’uscita, trascinando Kuro al proprio fianco. Lo stringe fortissimo, specialmente quando spalanca la porta e lascia che la tempesta lo colpisca appieno. Chiude gli occhi e un ultimo passo ancora.  
È fuori. È libero.  
Kuro si affanna ad aprire quel benedetto ombrello, perché Shu nella sua corsa non gli ha lasciato il tempo di fare niente. Ormai sono già del tutto fradici, ma non importa.  
Corrono tutti e quattro verso la macchina dei due poliziotti, stretti come in un solo corpo.

Riapre lentamente gli occhi: quando prima ha provato a farlo più velocemente, cercando di mettersi a sedere nonostante i muscoli non lo reggessero del tutto, il suo corpo si è ribellato al suo volere è lo ha fatto precipitare sul materasso quasi del tutto privo di sensi, e purtroppo l’infermiera già indaffarata con altri venti pazienti non ha potuto aiutarlo in alcun modo, salvo poi soccorrerlo dopo dieci minuti di attesa.  
Si appoggia sui gomiti e poi su tutti gli avambracci, bilancia il peso fino a riuscire a raddrizzare la schiena, e quindi anche piegare le gambe. La testa non gli duole più così tanto, e riesce senza troppi problemi a recuperare il bicchiere che il medico ha ordinato di dargli.  
Ha un sapore terribile, che da solo riuscirebbe a risvegliare chiunque dal torpore mortale.  
Keito recupera quindi anche gli occhiali, il proprio mantello messo ai piedi del letto bianco e si alza, dirigendosi verso l’uscita della grande sala – non ha possibilità di attendere oltre, in un momento del genere, anche se sa benissimo di star sfidando i propri stessi limiti. Nei letti accanto al suo, ci sono ancora i poliziotti che hanno assistito assieme a lui all’attivazione del primo portale, che a quanto pare ha sprigionato abbastanza energia demoniaca nociva da paralizzare tutti gli esseri umani privi di energia angelica presenti. Sa che uno è in situazioni critiche, lo ha sentito urlare mentre era mezzo incosciente; appena tutto sarà finito, sarà suo dovere assicurarsi che venga curato nel migliore dei modi.  
Sa anche che, pur cercando, non troverà da nessuna parte Leo, dacché lui non ha subito contraccolpi all’attacco demoniaco. Immagina sia ancora davanti al portale, pronto a difendere il mondo dal prossimo attacco. E per questo non può farlo aspettare.  
L’infermiera lo vede marciare con insolita convinzione, si appoggia al muro di spalle e lo lascia passare, senza ostacolare il suo cammino e seguendolo con lo sguardo.  
Il poliziotto si blocca dietro l’angolo, dove si apre una piccola sala d’attesa: un insolito duo lo sta attendendo.  
L’uomo che dei due è seduto effettivamente gli rivolge un sorriso morbido, rassicurante, contornato da capelli all’apparenza morbidissimi, chiari come la luce del sole.  
È così chiaro ed evidente che Eichi Tenshouin sia progenie angelica.   
-È così strano, Keito. I nostri ruoli sono invertiti. Sono io che faccio visita a te, e non tu a me.  
Keito scruta lui, scruta anche Yuzuru che gli rimane accanto, come guardia del corpo. Il fatto che sia lì presente, e non vicino al suo effettivo padrone, gli dà un po’ il senso della gravità della situazione – come se non lo capisse abbastanza.  
Risponde alla leggera provocazione di Eichi con un’espressione seria e un borbottio contrariato, un guizzo negli occhi per nulla bonario.  
-Abbiamo sottovalutato la faccenda.  
Il signor Sindaco, vestito come un qualsiasi altro concittadino di Yumenosaki, rimane calmo al proprio posto e lo guarda attentamente, aspettando che seguiti a parlare. È a suo agio in quel contesto, fin troppo abituato ad avere a che fare con le medicine umane, dacché per sua natura abituarsi a quel mondo non è molto semplice.  
Ma sorride, è pare luminoso persino sotto la luce della lampada. Irradia proprio benevolenza.  
-O è più giusto dire, non avevamo idea di cosa avevamo di fronte.  
-Ora l’abbiamo?  
-Un po’ di più.  
Si fa aiutare da Yuzuru ad alzarsi, trattenendo sulle proprie spalle il mantello leggero.  
-Beh, direi che è già qualcosa.  
Keito non aggiunge altro.   
Comincia a camminare cercando l’uscita dell’edificio, aprendo la via anche ai suoi non poco illustri compagni. L’ospedale è pieno di persone accorse a cercare riparo, pensando che magari in quel luogo ci fossero più viveri che non altrove – il tempo per fare rifornimento è stato così poco per tutti, e davanti al pericolo ben poche persone riescono a rimanere razionali.  
-Mi sembra chiaro che non ci sia tempo per una riunione straordinaria per decidere il da farsi. L’organico della polizia sta già eseguendo le tue direttive nel modo più efficiente possibile.  
-Il problema è che le direttive parlano anche di una trasmissione di poteri in caso di emergenza.  
-Stato di emergenza?  
Keito lo guarda, forse ancora intontito dalle medicine prese.  
Eichi non si spreca neanche a rispondergli a quel punto, ma lo fa Yuzuru per lui, con voce calda e ferma, quasi che non fosse toccato da nessuna umana vicenda.  
-Ci sono cinque portali attivi su suolo cittadino.   
L’espressione del capo della polizia si indurisce maggiormente, a quella constatazione. Non che ignorasse la realtà dei fatti, semplicemente non aveva chiaro il numero preciso dei portali aperti. Il tutto è peggiorato mentre lui è rimasto incosciente, seppur per qualche ora.  
Tende i muscoli delle braccia, serrando i pugni.  
-Com’è stato possibile che si siano aperti così in fretta, all’improvviso?  
Volge lo sguardo in avanti, perché Eichi non possa vedere la sua espressione così arrabbiata, benché faccia fatica a tenere ferma la propria voce.  
-Abbiamo avuto solo il tempo di registrare la loro presenza, si sono attivati immediatamente.  
-È loro opinione che ci sia stato qualcuno che abbia agevolato il processo.  
-Loro?  
Ormai sono alla porta dell’edificio.  
Keito deve firmare qualche foglio e un paio di permessi per essere rilasciato – e nel mentre, un paio di infermiere e i gendarmi posti lì di guardia, nel caso di estremo pericolo, salutano sia lui sia il Sindaco venuto a prelevarlo, con qualche piccolo inchino.  
Il poliziotto aspetta di essere davvero fuori per chiedere conferma dei propri sospetti.  
-Il nostro gruppo di ricerca?  
E mentre Yuzuru apre un ombrello pesante sopra le loro teste, a Eichi basta guardarlo in faccia e sorridere per rispondergli. Si capiscono senza parole, sebbene Keito ami usarne fin troppe.  
-Ti fidi di loro, Eichi?  
-Assolutamente sì. Mi fido di Akehoshi. E non sono l’unico.  
Arrivano alla macchina del Sindaco fin troppo in fretta, inseguiti dalla bufera di pioggia.  
Il primo a entrare è ovviamente Eichi, che scivola in posti lontani per fare spazio a Keito; Yuzuru, finito il proprio compito, si dirige verso il sedile anteriore del passeggero, dove può dare ordini diretti all’autista e avere tutto più sotto controllo.  
Il poliziotto viene accolto da un invito all’apparenza gioviale.  
-Signor Hasumi! Buongiorno! State bene?  
Ma basta che alzi lo sguardo nel buio quasi totale perché veda, scintillanti, due occhi rossi davanti a sé.  
È un attimo, capisce subito. Non serve neppure che Ritsu Sakuma dica qualcosa a proposito di quello che andranno a fare e di quello che è a lui richiesto: la sua sola presenza è indice di un piano preciso, così come la presenza di tutto il consiglio amministrativo che fa capo alla stessa città di Yumenosaki. Se non fosse per l’insolito luogo, si direbbe quasi si tratti di una delle loro solite riunioni.  
Eichi è pronto al suo sguardo dubbioso.   
-È l’unica soluzione possibile?  
Keito non è mai stato troppo contento d’avere a che fare con determinate personalità – anzi, la sua si trasforma in una vera e propria antipatia personale in certi casi. Il Sindaco purtroppo ha altre faccende da sbrigare piuttosto che non ferire la sua delicata sensibilità, e pare si diverta pure.  
-Per ora, sì. Non ne abbiamo altre.   
Keito sospira, Eichi sorride.  
Ritsu sogghigna, mentre il giovane Tori Himemiya si agita tutto sopra il proprio posto, finalmente di nuovo a suo agio per la presenza di quell’uomo che ammira tanto.   
-Quindi, siete pronto per servire il nostro Sindaco?  
Si sente la macchina partire sotto la pioggia, qualche fulmine scoppiare lassù nel cielo, dove nessuno può ancora raggiungerlo.  
Si sente anche la voce di Yuzuru, che come al solito si degna di spiegare i dettagli meno attraenti del piano.  
-Dobbiamo recuperare tutti e cinque, e da quello che sappiamo qualcuno dei tuoi ha già provveduto a raccattarne uno.  
-Uno dei mie-  
Si morde la lingua e abbassa lo sguardo, sa perfettamente a chi si sta rivolgendo.  
Un po’ si sente tradito dal fatto di non essere stato avvisato in tempo delle sue mosse.  
-Kiryuu.  
Yuzuru non registra il suo evidente disagio, e anzi pare assai riconoscente all’operato del gendarme dai capelli rossi. Non si rende conto di star girando il coltello nella piaga dell’orgoglio di Keito, che non ha potuto neanche gestire in prima persona i movimenti e le azioni di uno dei suoi uomini migliori.  
-Il signor Kiryuu ci ha risparmiato un grande problema. Sarebbe stato impossibile senza di lui convincere lo stregone Itsuki, altrimenti.  
Un ultimo sospiro, poi, nel silenzio totale.  
-Ora dobbiamo solo pregare che anche gli altri si lascino convincere.

Una bolla scoppia accanto al suo volto, e per questo muove lo sguardo in quella direzione.  
Galleggia senza pesa, lasciando che i suoi vestiti si muovano in onde continue, seguendo la danza dei fluttui. Non è così bello come quando la luce colpisce il mare, ma la sensazione rimane meravigliosa anche nel buio – non c’è gravità, non c’è peso, solo la sensazione del vuoto che lo avvolge e il silenzio totale.  
Ma scoppia un’altra bolla e lui è costretto ad alzare la testa verso l’alto, dove sa esserci il profilo che separa l’acqua dall’aria, il suo mondo e quello degli altri. Qualcuno lo sta chiamando, e questa volta non è neppure Chiaki.  
Kanata muove la propria coda squamosa, danza con tutta la schiena e si muove verso l’alto, sempre di più, sempre di più. Scappano bolle di ogni tipo dalle sue branchie e dalla sua bocca, ma mano che il movimento lo porta verso la superficie. Qualche pesce si sposta al suo passaggio, riconoscendo l’autorità che ha sull’acqua e il suo imperio.  
Scorge un insolito lume verso la spiaggia, quando si trova a pochi metri di distanza.  
E nel sentire il fondo del mare sempre più vicino, sempre meno profondo, la sua pinna si divide in due spaccandosi in gambe via via più precise e conformi al passo, la membrana che unisce le dita della sua mano sparisce e viene risucchiata dalla pelle, mentre le branchie si abbassano e si uniformano alla pelle, in modo che entri aria solo dal naso e arriva così ai polmoni.  
Il mezzo demone emerge dalle acque e procede verso la spiaggia, inseguendo la luce della sfera sul palmo di Natsume.  
Il giovane umano lo saluta con un sorriso affettuoso, di quella figura di famiglia che non ti vede per anni e ne è sinceramente dispiaciuto.  
-Buona notte, fratellone Kanata.  
Kanata si ricorda come fare l’espressione umana della contentezza, e quindi ricambia il suo sorriso. Non c’è pioggia che lo colpisca, perché la sola presenza di Natsume è così ripugnante a tutto il creato da aver creato una cappa attorno a sé dove nulla lo tocca – solo il suolo è costretto a farlo, per colpa della gravità.  
Dalla gola dell’uomo pesce esce un verso strano, gutturale e grattato.  
-Nacchan...  
Natsume sa che l’altro deve abituarsi di nuovo all’aria per riuscire a comunicare decentemente, e non gliene fa una colpa. Piuttosto, la sua sfera comincia a vorticare sopra di loro, come un piccolo avvoltoio, e illumina la sabbia su cui entrambi stanno camminando. Kanata si perde qualche secondo a guardarla, come fanno quei pesci piccoli che capitano negli abissi per caso, e vengono attratti da un pericolo mortale senza rendersene conto.  
-Fratellone Kanata, sono qui per dirti addio.  
Lo percepisce spalancare gli occhi, abbastanza sorpreso. Natsume riprende quel discorso che si è a lungo preparato nella mente, lo ricalca di un certo astio e di una certa convinzione – tutti sentimenti che, negativi, non sono assolutamente indirizzati a chi ha davanti, ma che fa comunque fatica a trattenere. Avvolto in quella luce così sfavillante, si vedono i contorni delle sue tredici ombre che si muovono da soli.  
-Ora che i portali sono stati aperti, c’è davvero poca speranza per ognuno di noi in questa città. E io non voglio che mi usino per alimentare qualche loro speranza, o peggio.  
Kanata sorride generosamente, teneramente.  
Capisce benissimo i sentimenti di lui, perché sono cose che ha provato prima di incontrare Chiaki, e quindi si illude di poter creare un contatto speciale con quel ragazzo per mezzo dell’empatia.  
-Possiamo domarli, Nacchan…  
Ma il silenzio di lui gli fa capire che c’è qualcos’altro.  
Per esempio, una consapevolezza che molte delle persone che li stanno cercando in maniera così disperata stanno abbastanza ignorando, ovvero che nell’accettare di vivere in quel mondo ognuno di loro ha ovviamente dovuto rinunciare a qualcosa.  
La forza, il coraggio, l’essenza, l’indipendenza.  
Il sorriso di Kanata si arriccia di un velo di tristezza.  
-Oh, ma anche tu sai che non è così semplice, certamente.  
-Rischiamo di morire, come tutti. E il nostro posto sarà in prima linea.  
Kanata non può negare perché non si aspetta niente di meno dal proprio futuro, anche se non l’ha visto in una sfera magica. Probabilmente, l’unica differenza che separa i due, in quel momento, è che Natsume non ha trovato in tutto quel momento un buon motivo per rimanere.  
O almeno così crede.  
Il giovane attira la sfera luminosa presso di sé e si incammina sulla sabbia – il mezzo pesce lo ferma con un sussurro.  
-Vai via? Abbandoni i tuoi fratelloni?  
Gli rivolge un sorriso strano, che Kanata ricambia tutto, in quell’ombra sul suo viso che è tipicamente demoniaca.  
-Mi dispiace. Ci rivedremo in quel mondo, se il diavolo lo vorrà.  
-Vorrà di certo, perché abbiamo fatto tutti lo stesso sbaglio. E il diavolo ama giocare con i sensi di colpa altrui.  
E dato che ha la sua attenzione, gli fa un’ultima richiesta.  
-Nacchan, posso tenerlo io? Come ricordo.  
Indica proprio la sfera luminosa, che continua a circolare sopra la testa di Natsume.  
Il ragazzo umano la guarda per qualche secondo, poi sorride ancora e le ordina di tornare nelle mani del suo vecchio padrone. Uno dei tanti doni di cui è stato fatto dono quel ragazzo altrimenti normale, altrimenti banalissimo.  
-Questa perla è sempre stata tua, fratellone Kanata.  
La perla si spegne quando torna nelle mani del mezzo demone, così come la pioggia torna a battere sulla sua testa nell’esatto momento in cui Natsume si è allontanato definitivamente.  
Assieme alle ombre date da Rei.  
Assieme al ciondolo dato da Wataru.  
Assieme al mantello cucito da Shu.  
Il figlio della notte scompare nel nulla, così com’è venuto, infilandosi in qualche piega dello spazio e del tempo, assolutamente lontanissimo da chiunque lo possa cercare con lo scopo di usarlo.

Tsukasa Suho è stato il giovane più promettente di tutto il corpo della polizia, e per questo è entrato a far parte dei Knight giovanissimo, ancora prima di compiere ventitré anni. Destreggia perfettamente almeno quattro armi bianche, una serie di armi da fuoco ed è capace di gestire la propria energia angelica come se gli venisse naturale, un vero fenomeno che ha benedetto tutta la propria casata nobiliare strabiliando tutti.  
Per tutti questi motivi, quando l’emergenza è scoppiata, al suo diretto superiore Leo Tsukinaga è venuto subito in mente di affidare a lui quella missione particolare e delicata che era la guardia dei portali demoniaci attivi in città, senza troppi pensieri.  
Ed è stato un onore, per Tsukasa, aderire a un così alto incarico.  
È un Knights, un guerriero speciale che è stato omaggiato dal proprio re – o come gli altri lo chiamavano, stranamente, tra di loro – da un’importanza tale.  
Tutta la notte sotto la pioggia, ha continuato a sorvegliare il livello dell’energia magica attorno al portale, combattendo con tutte le proprie forze perché non si addensasse mai troppa. Mentalmente, è riuscito a formare una sorta di barriera tutt’attorno, perché il portale e qualsiasi cosa ci fosse dietro non riuscisse a comunicare troppo con quel loro mondo tanto fragile.  
E anche quando la situazione gli è inspiegabilmente sfuggita di mano e all’improvviso, nonostante i suoi eroici sforzi, il portale ha emanato tre onde di energia l’una dietro l’altra, si è comportato come un verso soldato e ha impugnato la spada, pronto all’azione.  
È stato impeccabile, eccelso. Ha affrontato senza indugio ciò che è uscito dal portale nero, e con quel coraggio indomito di chi sa perfettamente cosa sta facendo e la fa comunque, ha infilzato e fatto a pezzi il demone suo nemico.  
Ma come poteva anche solo immaginare, il giovane Tsukasa Suho, che il mondo dei demoni fosse popolato da esseri a dir poco mostruosi, in grado non solo di sopravvivere al proprio squartamento, ma di assumere pure una forma molliccia, infrenabile, che ingloba tutto a sé.  
Non ha chiesto aiuto neppure per un secondo, lottando strenuamente fino all’ultimo – fino a che anche l’ultima falange della sua mano non è stata risucchiata in quella gelatina scura, e nessun altro grido della sua voce coraggiosa è stato udito, dopo che ha intimato a tutti di allontanarsi il più in fretta possibile.

Mika è il primo a recepirlo, seguito immediatamente da Shu.  
Quando poi l’energia magica si propaga nella terza onda, benché l’origine di ogni cosa sia abbastanza lontana, la percepiscono tutti. L’auto sbanda, anche sotto la presa forte di Kuro: il cemento della strada si crepa appena e le ruote non seguono più la linea dritta che dovrebbero, inventando direzioni diverse a ogni secondo. Il gendarme è costretto a frenare di colpo, causando non poco disagio.  
Spinto in avanti, Mika finisce in mezzo tra il posto del guidatore e il posto del passeggero, gambe all’aria e faccia accanto allo stivale bagnato del suo padrone. Souma, ripresosi dal colpo dato alla porta di metallo per colpa dell’urto, lo recupera afferrandolo per la vita e lo aiuta a rimettersi seduto al proprio posto.  
Kuro guarda l’uomo dai capelli rosa e non ha bisogno che dica nulla per capire da sé quello che è appena accaduto. Serve solo che Shu gli indichi una direzione precisa: alza il suo bastone da passeggio e con la punta indica verso la parte occidentale della città.  
Come se fosse una bussola, il poliziotto segue strettamente la direzione indicata da quel pomello tutto d’oro.  
Ma un ulteriore problema si palesa davanti a loro, quando riescono ad arrivare abbastanza vicini alla fonte dello scoppio. Gente in strada, sotto la pioggia battente, che urla strepita e scappa in ogni direzione, presa da un panico terribile. Kuro è impossibilitato a continuare, deve accostare in qualche modo senza colpire nessuno e procedere a piedi, perché davvero la gente diventa troppa.  
Souma lo guarda abbastanza smarrito.  
-Dovremmo indirizzarli verso le loro case?  
Kuro non ne ha idea, ma teme che un’azione singola non riesca ad arginare la situazione. Shu, d’altra parte, ignora chiunque gli sia attorno, e una volta sceso dall’auto comincia a camminare veloce seguendo la direzione indicata dal proprio bastone. Kuro decide quindi di seguire lui, trascinandosi dietro Souma.  
Mika si stringe al fianco del suo padrone quando un uomo, fuori di sé, si avvicina a loro e urla loro qualcosa – forse di scappare, forse che il mondo è impazzito, forse entrambe le cose. Viene soccorso da Souma che lo regge prima che rovini totalmente a terra, e dopo aver strepitato contro il suo viso riprende la propria folle corsa.  
Comincia a esserci puzza di fogna, a un certo punto. Energia magica come fruste semoventi, rigagnoli sospesi nel vuoto che diventano sempre più corposi.  
Souma sguaina la propria arma, pronto a combattere.  
Shu lancia più di uno sguardo a Kuro, cercando di capire se la magia demoniaca gli stia facendo effetto in qualche modo. Ma mentre tombini di ferro piegano i bordi verso l’alto e i lampioni spenti si arricciano come in una spirale, l’uomo dai capelli rossi non perde il passo e rimane al suo fianco, senza retrocedere neanche di un metro.  
Lo rassicura e lo preoccupa assieme.  
La puzza comincia a diventare intollerabile e la gente sempre meno. Il primo vero suono che si sente quando le urla si abbassano è uno strascico pesante, come se qualcosa di molliccio stia rotolando sulla strada. La pioggia non aiuta a definire meglio la sensazione, così che quando lo vedono rimangono tutti e quattro impietriti sul posto, senza riuscire a reagire prontamente.  
A quel punto, che la punta del bastone di Shu si sia illuminata come una stella poco importa a tutti.  
La creatura è gigantesca, arriva a metà dell’altezza di un condominio e quando vi striscia accanto ne ingloba l’angolo, il lato contro cui si è spalmata, aprendo la struttura con il minimo della fatica. Più ingloba materiale, più diventa grande – e sulla strada ingloba a sé tutto ciò che incontra, tra le macchine posteggiate, cassonetti e cassette, biciclette abbandonate e piccole aiuole. Solo la pioggia picchia contro la sua superficie, scivolandogli addosso.  
E si vede sotto lo strato superficiale di melma che lo ricopre tutto la sagoma di qualche essere umano, che malauguratamente non è stato abbastanza veloce da scappare.  
Qualcuno dei quattro riesce finalmente a gridare.  
-Cosa facciamo?  
Quella cosa, come se fosse stato richiamato, sembra voltarsi nella loro direzione, e procedere quindi avvicinandosi al gruppo. Kuro si è ripreso dallo stupore, ma capisce istintivamente che non ha alcuna arma in grado di fermare una cosa del genere. Prende Shu per la spalla e lo scuote.  
-Dobbiamo scappare!  
Prima ancora che quello risponda, se lo carica sulla spalla e corre, seguito da Souma e da Mika.  
Si rende conto di conoscere abbastanza bene quella zona, l’ha già visitata diverse altre volte. Sa quindi che svoltando per un determinato angolo, si troverà presso una piazza piuttosto spaziosa, dove ci sono pochi oggetti da inglobare e per lo più metri e metri di cemento orizzontale. Il mostro sembra più interessato a seguire loro, carne umana viva, piuttosto che cercare altro materiale inorganico; un gruppo di ben quattro persone tutte assieme, così vicine a lui, devono sembrargli una leccornia.  
A un certo punto, il mostro allunga nella loro direzione due protuberanze dall’aspetto di due braccia, che gocciolano sul cemento materiale molliccio, nauseabondo come tutto il resto.  
Sta cercando di prenderli.  
Mika strepita.  
-Come facciamo a fermarlo?  
Shu è riuscito a trovare una soluzione, intanto che Kuro lo sballonzolava contro la sua schiena e lo teneva così stretto quasi ne dipendesse dalla sua intera vita.  
-Dobbiamo seccarlo! Il suo nemico è il calore del fuoco!  
Qualcuno recepisce quella sentenza come drammaticamente ironica e sarcastica.  
-Come facciamo ad accendere un fuoco con questa pioggia?  
L’uomo dai capelli rosa allora risponde con altrettanta stizza al gendarme più anziano.  
-Non stavo certo parlando di un fuoco qualsiasi! Parlavo di un fuoco demoniaco!  
-Non stai migliorando la situazione!  
-Mi è un po’ difficile farlo ora come ora!  
Il loro piccolo battibecco viene interrotto da un fulmine nel cielo, e quindi anche dal grido di quel mostro.  
Viene subito ripreso.  
-Come riesci a creare fuoco demoniaco?  
-Con un esorcismo.  
-Lo sai fare?  
Shu rimane zitto per qualche istante, cercando di sopprimere quel suo istinto da perfezionista che gli sta dicendo che no, non è in grado di farlo – o almeno, non è in grado di farlo come lo farebbe Rei, perfetto in ogni senso. Ma in quel momento non c’è Rei ad aiutarli e lui è l’unica risorsa effettiva che hanno. Per questo risponde come deve.  
-Sì, lo so fare.  
Kuro, assieme agli altri due, oltrepassa la piazza per obliquo, andandosi a infilare in un viale largo che porta verso il centro cittadino, non avendo altre possibilità davanti a sé. Sente l’urgenza di porre fine alla cosa prima che sia troppo tardi, e che i rinforzi arrivino quando ormai altre persone sono morte.  
-Cosa ti serve?  
-Tempo, e che Kagehira vada esattamente dall’altra parte del mostro, in modo da formare una linea dritta.  
Il diretto interessato volge di scatto la testa, frastornato dalla propria paura.  
-Padrone!  
-Kagehira, sei l’unico che lo può fare!  
In suo soccorso, con un coraggio nato da non si sa quale parte nobile del cuore, arriva Souma, che gli mette una mano sulla spalla e gli parla in maniera schietta.  
-Vengo io con te!  
Lo guarda non poco tralunato, con tutto il viso bagnato dalla pioggia, e prima che possa dire qualcosa, anche Kuro interviene.  
-Io e Itsuki lo distraiamo! Voi intanto cercate riparo, noi lo portiamo avanti!  
E così fanno, andandosi a nascondere entro il vicolo molto profondo in mezzo a due edifici. Il mostro molle si interessa a loro solo per qualche istante, ma poi seguita a inseguire i due con il bastone magico, che appaiono più appetitosi.  
Dopo qualche metro, Shu picchia sulla spalla dell’uomo dai capelli rossi e urla al suo orecchio.  
-So correre anche io, sai? Mettimi giù!  
Kuro fa uno scatto in avanti, come per guadagnare un poco di terreno in pochi istanti. Si piega in avanti e lo posa a terra, rimanendo da quel momento tra lui e il mostro, scudo umano per lo stregone.  
Shu non può fare a meno di notarlo, ma è troppo preso dalla situazione per dirgli di fare altrimenti – il suo compito è un altro, in quel momento.  
Corre sotto la pioggia e arriva a un punto che ritiene abbastanza buono, ha molto spazio davanti a sé e una strada larga dove limitare abbastanza i danni.  
Quindi si volta e guarda dritto il mostro, arretrando più lentamente.  
Batte dei colpi al suolo con la punta di legno del proprio bastone, mentre con le labbra sottili recita formule senza suono di magie antiche, antichissime. Un colpo a destra e un colpo a sinistra, in parallelo con i suoi passi.  
L’aria si fa più pesante, la pioggia rallenta il suo cadere, persino il mostro si rende conto che qualcosa sta cambiando. Il problema però è che continua la propria corsa verso di loro, e si avvicina sempre di più inesorabilmente. Kuro si rende fin troppo ben conto di questo, sapendo bene che non può interrompere il sortilegio che sta mettendo in atto Shu contro il mostro: gli è stato insegnato tempo addietro che se qualcosa nella formula non va bene, si ottengono solo guai peggiori di quelli che si tenta di risolvere.  
Il mostro molle ha ancora le mani tese verso di loro, nel tentativo di acchiapparli.  
Kuro segue il movimento dell’istinto, decide di affrontarlo come un qualsiasi altro essere vivente di forma più solida. Recuperato dal ciglio del marciapiede appena distante da loro un palo della segnaletica stradale, lo usa come se pesasse nulla, e lo sventola davanti al mostro che pare abbastanza interessato a questo cambio di intenzioni, e per qualche istante pure diminuisce la propria velocità.  
Però il bastone luminoso di Shu è molto più attraente, e la sua forza spirituale decisamente più interessante.  
Di esseri umani semplici, ne ha già mangiati parecchi.  
Urla e si allunga ancora, le braccia superano Kuro in altezza. L’uomo dai capelli rossi, intuendo benissimo le sue intenzioni, cerca ancora di fermarlo colpendolo con il cartello stradale – ma quello viene inglobato nella gelatina molle del suo corpo senza sforzo, assorbito nello stesso momento in cui entra in collisione con lui e sparendo pochi istanti dopo. Il gendarme deve correre velocemente se non vuole fare la stessa fine.  
E l’aria ora è molto più secca, pesantissima, quasi ammantata di una sensazione cupa come la notte.  
Shu si blocca e afferra il bastone con entrambe le mani, tenendolo in una posizione orizzontale. Solo a un certo punto comincia a ruotare il bastone, Kuro intuisce sia il momento in cui anche Mika ha preso il proprio posto esatto.  
Il mostro molle non intuisce nulla ma sente benissimo il proprio corpo cominciare a bruciare. Allora urla, strilla, produce dei suoni terribili e acuti, agonizzando sempre più. Dal suo corpo escono altre braccia molli in ogni direzione, che tentano di arraffare ogni cosa e di inglobarla a sé. Arraffa pezzi di edifici, di strada e di giardino, ingrossa le proprie dita prensili su qualsiasi oggetto gli capiti di puntare l’attenzione.  
Succede anche che, nell’aprire in due un edificio, tra i rumori di mattoni e ferro distrutti si elevi anche il suono di urla umane, prese alla sprovvista da quell’improvviso attacco. Il ventre squarciato di una casa rivela i suoi abitanti in abiti da notte, terrorizzati contro il muro di quella che una volta è stata la loro cucina. In un lampo, Kuro riconosce la voce di quell’uomo che è stato il vicino di casa per un periodo di transizione della sua vita, un uomo che lo ha sempre salutato qualora lo avesse trovato sul pianerottolo che divideva le loro porte.  
Strilla tenendo a sé la moglie e la figlia piccola, inerme nella maniera più assoluta. Anche Kuro urla con la voce possente, specialmente quando vede una di quelle braccia andare nella loro direzione – e Shu non ha ancora terminato di dire il proprio incantesimo.  
Accade qualcosa di inaspettato. La mano del mostro si ritira, e dal ventre della casa nasce una bolla di luce, che si espande sempre più; il mostro si ritira ancora, e la bolla rimane ferma, barriera immobile a protezione di quella famiglia sfortunata e fortunata assieme.  
Kuro non lo vede, ma la bambina in quel momento sta stringendo al petto una delle bambole cucite dalle mani esperte dello stregone, e da quei suoi fili d’oro che il Sindaco e la polizia si sono dimenticati di confiscargli quando lo hanno segregato nella sua abituazione, dove secondo loro non avrebbe potuto fare più danni a nessuno.  
Shu ruota ancora il proprio bastone e poi, in un ultimo gesto, sbatte la punta di metallo dorato contro il cemento della strada, terminando in una parola il proprio esorcismo.  
Il fuoco demoniaco avvampa tutto d’un colpo e brucia completamente il mostro molle, che si agita in modo forsennato. Il tono della sua voce cambia, mentre pezzo a pezzo il suo corpo viene sciolto da quelle fiamme nere e blu, alte più dei grattacieli di mattoni: diventa un boato diabolico e gutturale.  
Si apre, quindi, nel suo ventre una bocca nera, che inizia ad aspirare tutto quello che ha davanti. Con forza, con cattiveria.  
Shu è preso totalmente alla sprovvista, pensava che una volta appiccato il fuoco questo sarebbe bastato perché il mostro morisse su se stesso e diventasse cenere, senza opporre resistenza. Per questo motivo, quando il mostro comincia ad aspirare tutto, le sue gambe cedono e lui si ritrova a terra, a rotolare sul cemento senza riuscire a fermarsi.  
Kuro lo acchiappa di nuovo e così facendo blocca la sua avanzata verso la bocca del mostro.  
Un secondo e si scambiano uno sguardo tra il disperato e il confuso – poi Shu si aggrappa a lui con tutte le proprie forze e rimettendosi in piedi aggiunge forza ed equilibrio alla sua postura.  
Sanno fin troppo bene che non riusciranno a resistere a lungo, benché Kuro sia molto più forte di un qualsiasi altro essere umano, e Shu non abbia la minima intenzione di mollarlo.  
Sono abbracciati strettissimi.  
Si sente una voce arrivare dal cielo ancora pieno di nuvole, una risata che pare prodotta dal cristallo che vibra. Persino il mostro ne è sorpreso, e alza il proprio muso verso la luna, aspirando soltanto la pioggia. Un lampo di luce, un fulmine che cade e viene indirizzato esattamente al centro del mostro molle, che per il colpo viene sparpagliato ovunque in tanti pezzetti di gelatina flaccida, come se fosse appena esploso.  
Shu e Kuro vengono investiti da questa onda di maleodorante materia, del tutto innocua in quel momento, ma certamente assai disgustosa.  
Wataru Hibiki atterra davanti a loro e un Mika altrettanto lercio con la grazia di un pavone nel pieno del periodo del corteggiamento. Raggiante, meraviglioso, stupendo.  
E li saluta con un monologo lungo cinque minuti, una rosa in bocca e dei capelli che brillano della luce delle stelle. Si volta un paio di volte verso Mika e Souma, sconcertati dalla sua sola esistenza, e non manca di notare come tutti i presenti non abbiano spiccicato parola per tutto quel momento.  
Forse troppo presi dalla sublimità della sua presenza, teorizza.  
In realtà, una volta che Shu si è ripreso dalla sorpresa e ha capito che il mostro è stato sconfitto, si è anche reso conto di trovarsi nell’abbraccio di Kuro, e di averlo stretto così tanto per fin troppo tempo.  
Kuro impiega qualche istante in più per realizzarlo, tanto che quando scambia uno sguardo con lui, non ha per nulla la pesantezza della consapevolezza di star facendo qualcosa che a lungo non ha fatto. Ma è così naturale per lui abbracciarlo, così necessario.  
Per una sorta di pudore, si allontanano di un passo a destra, un passo a sinistra.  
E prima ancora che Wataru possa fare commenti sul suo aspetto assolutamente disdicevole, Shu si è già riempito la bocca di aspre parole, e tutta l’intenzione di cercare di zittirlo; vana speranza, davvero molto vana.

-Leader!  
Sobbalza Tsukasa e sobbalzano tutte le persone che lo circondano, anche l’uomo che è stato chiamato in modo così tanto appassionato. Il giovane Knights scuote le braccia per qualche secondo, brandendo una spada immaginaria, prima di rendersi conto di dove si trova.  
Accanto a un’ambulanza bianca, accerchiato da infermieri e affiancato dal suo superiore Leo Tsukinaga, che ha trovato opportuno trovarsi sul posto dove un mostro che avrebbe in teoria fagocitato uno dei suoi è stato sconfitto.  
Dire che è felice di vederlo tanto pimpante è dire poco.  
Lo abbraccia all’improvviso, sollevandolo da terra. Il giovane ancora confuso rimane oltremodo interdetto a sentire quella fonte di calore così materiale, fisica e corporea, avvolgerlo in una sensazione piacevole che non pensava di poter più provare. È vivo, e tra le sue braccia.  
Si guarda un poco attorno, mentre la pioggia gli cade proprio negli occhi. Vede altre persone distese per terra, qualcuno che tenta di muoversi e si lamenta, qualcuno che invece è solo a pezzi – letteralmente.  
La voce di lui lo riporta alla realtà, prima che troppe consapevolezze lo colpiscano nella coscienza ancora fragile.  
-Sei stato bravissimo, Suho!  
Leo si allontana di un solo poco e lo prende per le spalle, scuotendolo. Lo guarda dritto in viso, ha un sorriso sulle labbra strano, commosso e sollevato.  
-Sei stato bravissimo, li hai salvati!  
Non riesce a sostenere il suo sguardo. Abbassa gli occhi e si guarda ancora attorno.  
Il puzzo maleodorante del mostro è sparso ovunque, e quella gelatina molle sta bruciando sotto strane fiamme nere, di cui non comprende l’origine. Farfuglia qualcosa, mangiando acqua.  
-Cosa… cosa è successo?  
-Quando quella cosa ti ha mangiato, ti sei circondato di energia angelica! Questo ha impedito al mostro di digerirti, e ha impedito che digerisse anche le altre persone che poi ha catturato!  
-Ma quelli…  
Indica un ragazzo, giovane, immobile sull’asfalto. Gli infermieri lo avvolgono in un telo biancastro proprio in quel momento, onde evitare che quel che rimane delle sue povere membra sia esposto alla vista. Non è l’unico che riserba in queste condizioni: una donna non ha più le gambe, un vecchio manca di una parte considerevole del fianco. Il giovane dai capelli rossi sente qualcosa cominciare a pesargli nel petto.  
Leo impiega qualche secondo prima di parlare di nuovo.  
-Alcuni erano troppo distanti da te, al suo interno.  
-Sono morti, quindi. Non li ho salvati.  
Le mani di Leo prendono il suo viso e lo indirizzano verso di sé, perché sia obbligato a guardarlo.  
È sicuro di quello che dice, convincente. Si sente ogni briciola di orgoglio nel tono della sua voce.  
-Hai salvato un sacco di persone, Suho! Sono vive solo grazie a te! Hai onorato il corpo dei Knights!  
Tsukasa gli crede e gli è grato, sa che è contento che sia vivo e che purtroppo lui non avrebbe potuto fare di più di quello che ha fatto, in condizioni simili. Ma non per questo riesce a fermare le lacrime di frustrazione e tristezza che gli sgorgano dagli occhi – l’innocenza e la purezza hanno forme contorte di mostrarsi.  
Leo lo abbraccia di nuovo, un poco più cauto, perché possa sfogarsi contro il suo petto.  
Diversi metri più in là e a una diversa altezza, Wataru sta ridendo come suo solito e volteggia pericolosamente tra i tetti dei palazzi della città di Yumenosaki.  
-Ah! Che magnifica notte è questa! La luna, le stelle! La pioggia che batte contro di noi! La natura è così meravigliosa che mi commuovo!  
Aggrappati alle sue gambe – e qualcuno anche sostenuto dai suoi capelli prensili – il gruppo di sopravvissuti si lamentano non poco. In particolare, lo stregone dai capelli rosa, che non solito di tacere sui difetti altrui, sbraita non troppo gentilmente.  
-La luna e le stelle sono invisibili per colpa della pioggia! Non è possibile che tu possa vederla! E smetti di muoversi così, ci farai cadere tutti!  
Wataru, per tutta risposta, ride ancora più forte, e si lascia andare a ulteriori commenti su quanto per forza di cose la Luna debba essere bella in una nottata del genere, che loro la vedano oppure no. Seguono dei minuti piuttosto animati, Shu rischia anche di cadere davvero nel vuoto almeno un paio di volte.  
La fortuna vuole che arrivano abbastanza in fretta a destinazione: l’edificio dove ha sede l’amministrazione comunale della città, e dove di solito il loro Sindaco lavora.  
Il mezzo demone dell’aria apre loro la strada e li conduce dal tetto per una scala di servizio che li porta verso il basso, dopo diversi piani. L’edificio è quasi del tutto vuoto in quel momento, a parte qualche ufficio le cui luci sono accese e il cui interno è stranamente animato.  
Ma prima di tutto, l’uomo dai capelli argentei li porta a dei bagni di servizio per i dipendenti e sorridendo loro, apre due porte.  
-Non abbiamo spogliatoi dove potersi fare una doccia calda, ma certo posso immaginare che voi tutti desideriate quantomeno… rinfrescarvi!  
Guarda in particolare Shu, la melma molliccia che gli cade dalla visiera del cilindro e va a macchiargli nuovamente il cappotto. Lo stregone ha un odio particolare negli occhi, che nessuno potrebbe descrivere.  
Wataru non smette di parlare.  
-Possiamo inoltre farvi dono di alcune delle nostre divise! Così che possiate essere interamente puliti, almeno intanto che-  
Non gli lascia finire la frase che è già dentro il primo piccolo bagno, e l’amico lo conosce abbastanza da non rimanere offeso.  
Riesce a seguirlo solo Kuro, perché il bagno è abbastanza piccolo da poter fare entrare soltanto due persone di quella grandezza. Così, un poco a malincuore, Souma e Mika si dirigono al secondo bagno.  
L’unica cosa che possono usare per sciacquarsi è un piccolo lavandino, sopra il quale è appeso un altrettanto piccolo specchio. Shu passa ogni secondo della propria lenta svestizione a lamentarsi di ogni singolo dettaglio di quel maledetto luogo, di quel maledetto ambiente, di quel maledetto edificio, di quel maledetto Tenshouin – e a quel nome Kuro fa una faccia a dir poco perplessa – e di quella maledetta, maledettissima città.  
Sbatte i propri guanti una volta bianchi sul lavabo dal nervoso. Riesce a recuperare un fazzoletto abbastanza pulito da un taschino nascosto, lo bagna con l’acqua del lavandino e comincia a pulirsi il viso dai resti di melma disgustosa.  
Kuro, dopo aver sospirato profondamente, comincia a spogliarsi. C’è questo istante di assoluto silenzio, proprio quando il poliziotto dai capelli rossi si toglie tutti gli strati della divisa che gli coprono il torso, in cui più o meno per caso Shu lo fissa, e fissa la struttura dei muscoli della sua schiena e del suo petto.  
Per caso.  
Allontana lo sguardo da lui prima che se ne accorga e possa commentare altrimenti.  
E sobbalza per la sorpresa quando sente la mano di lui sulla spalla, che lo richiama con dolcezza.  
-Ti aiuto.  
Shu non riesce neppure a dirgli di no, a quel punto, e lascia che passi quel maledetto fazzoletto sul proprio collo e sulle spalle, lavando pazientemente tutto quello che può. Trattiene a stento un brivido quando Kuro insiste sulle sue clavicole, lasciate scoperte oltre la camicia aperta, e poi scende al torace, fino all’altezza del diaframma, dove ci sono piccole cicatrici che non ricordava affatto.  
Vorrebbe chiedergli cosa sia successo in tutto quel tempo, ma teme di non averne affatto diritto. E Shu guarda tutte le espressioni che attraversano il suo viso – e il gendarme dai capelli rossi è sempre stato uno che non riusciva a esternare le proprie emozioni, uno che ha sempre preferito una comunicazione più fisica che non verbale, eppure Shu è ancora in grado di capirlo, di leggere tutto ciò che pensa sul suo volto. Non ha proprio perso questa capacità.  
Kuro si ferma quando i vestiti dello stregone gli impediscono di proseguire. Per ovviare a questo, Shu si disfa definitivamente della propria giacca e della propria camicia, rivelando una pelle ancora più chiara del normale. È abbastanza palese che non abbia preso il sole per un lungo periodo di tempo. Alla fine, rimane soltanto con l’intimo addosso, che in tutto quello si è soltanto bagnato un poco. Anche Kuro è nella sua medesima situazione, e questo evita a entrambi loro un imbarazzo fuori luogo.  
Kuro si avvicina un poco a lui e seguita a pulirlo, sciacquando ogni tanto il suo fazzoletto morbido.  
Shu non fa nulla. Alza soltanto le braccia quando l’altro decide di passargli sui fianchi o sotto le ascelle, rendendogli i movimenti un poco meno difficoltosi.  
È un po’ strano essere quello che riceve attenzioni di un certo tipo, Shu è sempre stato pronto a mettere le mani addosso alle persone, per vestirle, curarle, maneggiarle come se fossero anime prive di volontà. Ma il tocco di Kuro è incredibilmente piacevole, appena delicato sulla sua pelle, e gli dona una sensazione di incredibile piacere.  
Non lo rifiuta quando si avvicina ancora e alza lo sguardo, incontrando il suo. Kuro ferma i propri movimenti e respira piano, contro il suo petto, e quando alza l’altra mano al suo viso, per prenderglielo contro il palmo aperto, lo sente irrigidirsi, sciogliersi e poi ancora fremere. Coglie il guizzo nei suoi occhi e lo vede spegnersi, mentre Shu si allontana da lui di mezzo passo.  
Non il momento, non le condizioni.  
Qualche istante dopo, Mika arriva e uccide così ogni tentativo ulteriore di riavvicinamento.

Dormono quasi tutti, nell’edificio: un privilegio che in quei giorni non è concesso a molti. Qualche creatura della notte, però è rimasta sveglia, senza dover per forza soddisfare bisogni tanto umani da essere, per natura, loro estranei – o tanto umani da averne ripugno, per altri versi.  
Il disagio di essere vestito come un qualsiasi impiegato d’ufficio è acuito anche dalla vicinanza di ambienti che lo stregone sa essere del nemico, del Sindaco della città. In un qualche modo che saprebbe spiegare solo lui, tutto di quel municipio ha della sua essenza, del suo odore, della sua odiosa rappresentazione.  
Wataru deve intervenire, prima che si sloghi la mascella a furia di irrigidire i muscoli.  
-Oh, mio caro Shu! Devi stare tranquillo! Eichi non verrà qui stasera! È impegnato altrove!  
Gli lancia un’occhiata davvero malevola, ma non può impedirsi di rilassarsi un poco. Davvero di poco.  
-Non che mi cambi qualcosa, ovviamente.  
-Ovviamente!  
Il mezzo demone sorride, e si prodiga in un piccolo inchino che Shu non ricambia affatto.  
-Ma porta i suoi saluti!  
L’uomo dai capelli rosa fa uno strano verso e rimane tutto impettito nel proprio contegno.  
Davanti a lui, seduto sopra una sedia della medesima fattezza e della medesima dimensione, Kanata sta facendo dondolare le gambe nel vuoto, con un’espressione ebete abbastanza felice. Shu lo guarda e trova un poco di serenità.  
-Era da diverso tempo che i nostri percorsi non si incrociavano.  
-Scoppiata l’apocalisse, siamo stati tutti riuniti per un unico fine.  
Fanno tre sorrisi diversi, tutti e tre vicini.  
L’ambiente in cui sono è silenzioso, privo dei soliti movimenti tipici di un qualsiasi grande ufficio.  
Kuro e gli altri sono rimasti in un luogo diverso ad aspettare, comprendendo come tre dei cinque avessero magari necessità di scambiarsi opinioni in privato. Non capita tutti i giorni d’altronde di incontrare nuovamente i propri colleghi di misfatto.  
Shu è il primo a interrompere il silenzio, guardandosi attorno.  
-Come mai ci siamo riuniti qua, esattamente? Tra tutti i posti in cui si poteva fare una riunione, non capisco perché è stato scelto proprio questo.  
La risposta di Wataru è semplice.  
-Sarà più facile per Rei ed Eichi raggiungerci.  
Certo, Shu ricorda come Rei sia in qualche modo legato a quel luogo, perché prima dell’arrivo di Tenshouin era la sua sede, il posto dove per primo nel mondo umano aveva insidiato la propria dimora. Che fosse poi stato trasformato nella sede del comune locale, è sempre stato molto ironico. Troppo ironico, quasi malevolo – quasi perfidamente demoniaco.  
Kanata però non permette allo stregone dai capelli rosa troppi pensieri a riguardo.  
-Sei sempre piuttosto vivace, Shu. Ti trovo bene.  
-Invece tu sei trasandato come sempre, Kanata. Nessuno è riuscito a cambiarti.  
-Chiaki mi ha dato dei vestiti…  
-Hai persino il coraggio di chiamare quelli vestiti?  
Kanata muove le frange della propria maglia larga, che per colpa di movimenti molto violenti e continue lotte con mostri marini sul fondo dell’oceano si è ridotta presto in quello stato. Chiaki gli regala sempre maglie nuove, tutte le volte che lo rivede, e ogni volta Kanata gli ritorna vestiti sempre più malconci.  
Wataru è interessato a chiedere conferma.  
-Chiaki? Morisawa Chiaki?  
L’altro uomo mezzo demone gli sorride con tutto il viso.  
-Sì! È qui con me! Assieme agli altri!  
I Ryusetai, una sorta di gruppo di ex poliziotti o membri delle forze dell’ordine che da privati cittadini ha cominciato a fare ronde gratuite nei periodi notturni, quasi una vigilanza in più e un primo soccorso gratuito. Come Kanata sia finito in mezzo a gente simile, è sempre stato un mistero.  
Shu sbuffa.  
-Ti accompagni ancora a quel branco di scapestrati rumorosi e indisponenti?  
Kanata lo guarda come se non riuscisse neanche a immaginare che l’altro possa dire qualcosa di cattivo sui suoi adorati compagni, come se il suo amore bastasse perché tutto il resto del mondo li vedesse esattamente come li vede lui. Degli eroi, infallibili e abilissimi.  
Shu corregge con l’affetto il proprio pensiero, e lo esprime in modo molto meno acido di quanto non avrebbe fatto di solito.  
-Beh, da quel che ricordo erano tutte brave persone. Non mi meraviglia che siano ancora al tuo fianco.  
Kanata sorride, tutto contento.  
Anche Wataru sorride, mentre si sporge dalla sedia verso lo stregone.  
-Piuttosto, quel ragazzo?  
I capelli gli cadono in avanti, coprendo metà della sua espressione furba. Shu sa benissimo a chi si sta riferendo, anche prima che gli faccia la seconda domanda di conferma.  
-È vivo?  
Allarga le narici e prende un respiro profondo – istintivamente, stringe tra le proprie mani il bastone dalla punta d’oro, senza osare voltarsi verso la direzione in cui sa esserci Kagehira.  
Il suo più grosso azzardo, la sua più grande meraviglia.  
-Avendo lui una volontà propria, non sto commettendo nulla di quanto mi è stato vietato.  
Gli altri due non chiedono più nulla, comprendono fin troppo bene quali sentimenti Shu provi per una creatura nata dalle sue mani, nonostante tutto, nonostante la sua prigionia.  
Mika, alla fine, è l’espressione della poca libertà che si è potuto concedere in quei cinque anni, e nessuno dei due mezzi demoni ha intenzione di sconsacrarla.  
-Singolare, devo dire. Ha una strana aura.  
-Particolarissima, e molto luminosa.  
Lo stregone riesce persino a fare un piccolo sorriso, allora, e si rilassa notevolmente.  
-È la mia opera d’arte.  
Lo dice fiero per quello che è, come se Mika non fosse assolutamente nulla di derivazione magica, soltanto il suo figlioletto tanto bravo e tanto caro che muove i propri passi per il mondo.  
Per qualche istante, la loro magia combacia l’una con le altre, e i loro spiriti si ritrovano. C’è una comunicazione mentale e spirituale rinnovata, qualcosa di così intimo da non trovare davvero spiegazione. È il loro legame, la loro amicizia, quella capacità d’intesa che li ha uniti molto prima. E ritrovarla così, in modo naturale, fa bene a tutti.  
Poi Kanata parla.  
-Shu, tu sei bravo con i ragazzi.  
-Non direi affatto. Perché?  
L’uomo mezzo demone svela da sotto i vestiti la perla opalescente che gli è stata ritornata, e già solo questo mette molto in allarme Shu. Lo stregone sa benissimo chi è stato il suo precedente padrone.  
-Come mai hai quella, Kanata?  
-Nacchan ha deciso di andarsene. Ha detto addio.  
Diversi sentimenti attraversano la mente e il corpo di Shu, che pensa immediatamente a una serie di soluzioni possibili al problema. Ma arrivando a credere che altri possano fare un lavoro migliore del suo, si rivolge all’uomo che ha di fianco – salvo essere interrotto subito da Kanata.  
-Wataru, penso che-  
-No, io non credo che Wataru possa andare.  
Kanata sorride teneramente alla sua confusione, e anche un po’ al suo risentimento.  
-Vedi, Wataru è stato il suo primo maestro. Ma tu sei stato il suo primo amico. Siete entrambi totalmente umani, vi capite in un modo che noi non possiamo capire. Io penso questo.  
Wataru conferma con un movimento molto deciso della testa la propria approvazione e anche il suo essere d’accordo con l’altro mezzo demone.  
Anche volendo obiettare qualcosa, Shu si trova in minoranza e non può farci molto. Rimane soltanto una preoccupazione grande quanto un macigno nel petto.  
-Pensate sia andato tanto lontano?  
-Ha ancora addosso il tuo mantello. Dovrebbe essere facile per te, rintracciarlo.  
Shu fa un cenno di assenso con il capo, e poi guarda il vuoto.  
Pensa a quel ragazzo così giovane, così talentuoso, preso nel cerchio di loro quattro. Lo hanno visto crescere in potenziale e in forza, lo hanno protetto dalla potenza della stessa magia demoniaca che aveva tentato di richiamare a sé – quanti amuleti di protezione gli aveva regalato, quanti fiocchi cuciti addosso, quante formule e incantesimi cantati a memoria affinché li imparasse. Natsume era stato un po’ il figlio di tutti loro.  
Sente una mano sulla propria spalla, e si volta verso Wataru.  
-Sappiamo che saprai dare degli ottimi motivi per rimanere.  
Fa una smorfia al suo sorriso.  
-Quali motivi? Quali motivi avrebbe qualcuno di noi per proteggere questo ingrato mondo di esseri inutili, lenti, viziosi esseri umani?  
-Tu lo hai trovato, mi sembra.  
-Io-  
Si interrompe e diventa rossissimo, cogliendo l’allusione non troppo sottile.  
Anche cinque anni prima i suoi colleghi di avventure lo hanno visto accompagnarsi a quell’uomo dai capelli rossi, ma essere colto in fragrante nonostante il tempo passato è abbastanza imbarazzante per lui. Come se non si trattasse dell’amore della sua vita.  
Sospira e scuote la propria spalla, perché Wataru smetta di toccarlo.  
Mentre parla, guarda il pavimento nascosto dall’ombra.  
-Vale la pena di proteggere il mondo per un solo essere umano?  
Ha il viso di lui, di Kuro, stampato nella mente, mentre parla. E Wataru non deve neanche impegnarsi a leggergli nella mente per immaginarlo, perché è così palese da essergli stampato nell’espressione.  
Lo tocca ancora sulla spalla, e Kanata questa volta lo imita, toccando Shu per l’altra spalla.  
Circondato, lo stregone dai capelli rosa fa un’altra strana smorfia, e non abbassa di nuovo lo sguardo in tempo: Wataru lo guarda dritto negli occhi.  
-Sai già la risposta, mio caro Shu. L’hai avuta anche cinque anni fa, sullo stesso bordo del baratro. Ed è stata quella risposta ad averti impedito, ad averci impedito, di scatenare l’inferno in terra.  
E la cosa più terribile è che Shu sa benissimo che ha ragione, e che quelle parole spiegano il battito pazzo del suo cuore sempre, sempre, e specialmente quando Kuro Kiryuu è vicino a lui.  
Il demone più potente su quella terra, d’altronde, è quello che incatena due anime in un solo destino unico.

Il mondo dei demoni è un mondo fatto tutto alla rovescia. Le posizioni socialmente più elevate si trovano agli strati più bassi degli edifici, che invece di librarsi verso il cielo scavano, scavano fino alle profondità della terra, dove l’aria è piena di zolfo e di metalli ed è difficile da respirare, e dove le pietre sono talmente tanto incandescenti che ne basta la vicinanza per sciogliere completamente il corpo di un qualsiasi essere umano.  
La fortuna vuole che il piccolo gruppo non debba arrivare tanto in basso, ma giungere alla dimora che preferisce più miti temperature, e più tranquille zone piuttosto che il regno del malvagissimo signore di tutti loro.  
Dalle fondamenta del municipio, da una stanza che sa più di polvere e dimenticanza che altro, Eichi fa passare sia Keito sia Ritsu attraverso il proprio specchio, così da entrare assieme a loro nella vera casa del maggiore dei Sakuma. L’aria che respirano appena al di là non è tanto diversa da quella che respirano ormai fuori all’aperto nel mondo umano, e questo da il senso del pericolo che stanno tutti attraversando.  
Qualcosa di molto pericoloso sta per accadere.  
Quando Eichi passa, anche se non compie la minima movenza sospetta o inaspettata, le pareti delle stanze di muovono, andando avanti e indietro a piccole onde. Pare sentire anche delle voci lamentarsi, dichiarare sottilmente l’arrivo di un invasore. L’angelo sospira un poco amareggiato quando la sagoma di una faccia si sporge da un angolo e gli arriva così pericolosamente vicino.  
-Eppure mi sembrava di aver annullato qualsiasi emissione di energia angelica…  
Keito lo acchiappa per il braccio e lo allontana da quella cosa, d’istinto, prima di rimproverarlo.  
A lui quel mondo non è mancato per nulla.  
-Basta la tua presenza in questo luogo perché tutti lo sentano!  
E ha ragione, lo sanno tutti i presenti. Ritsu schiocca la lingua in modo scocciato, facendo segno di continuare a seguirlo.   
Attraversano degli ampi corridoi prima di giungere a una scalinata piuttosto ampia che li porta verso il basso, seguita da una serie di colonne che si elevano verso il nulla. Keito ha un brivido, Eichi ridacchia.  
-Per fortuna il nostro Tori non è venuto con noi, sarebbe morto di paura.  
-Mandarlo alla centrale di polizia non mi è sembrato sensato, sarebbe stato mio compito.  
-Ma tu mi servi qui, Keito. Ritsu non è il solo ad avere un ascendente sul nostro Rei.  
Il gendarme lo guarda male da dietro gli occhiali, facendo il primo gradino.  
Quando anche l’angelo comincia a scendere, si sentono nelle vicinanze due vocette quasi cristalline, strane in quel contesto. Ritsu le riconosce subito, infatti non fa una piega quando la prima delle teste dei gemelli compare dalle ombre, sbucando come unica macchia di colore in tutto quel nero. Poi anche la seconda, e poi anche tutto il resto dei loro due corpi.  
I due gemelli Aoi saltellano loro accanto, e così come hanno sempre accompagnato Rei Sakuma così accompagnano i loro passi con una discreta allegria – e qualche commento fuori luogo, dispettoso. La coda che sbuca da sopra i glutei e le piccole ali da pipistrelli tra le scapole, nonché gli abbozzi di corna alle tempie, non danno motivo di dubbio sulla loro natura.  
Ritsu non ha bisogno di guide per sapere dove andare, perché una volta quella è stata anche la sua dimora, prima che decidesse di abbandonare definitivamente il mondo demoniaco per un motivo ben preciso. Sa anche come non perdersi tra i vapori e gli odori, non si lascia ingannare dai cambiamenti magici e illusori dei corridoi, segue sempre una sola direzione benché tutto quell’edificio tenti di portarlo altrove, lontano da suo fratello. Keito e Eichi lo seguono da molto vicino, per evitare di perderlo e di perdersi.  
Arrivano davanti a un grande portone di metallo, affiancato dalle statue di due demoni pipistrelli. Basta che Ritsu si avvicini appena che le sue ante si aprono e li lascino passare; quando anche l’angelo vi passa in mezzo, le due statue prendono forma e puntano le loro lance contro di lui, minacciosi, e sibilano bestemmie e altri improperi.   
Rei Sakuma è molle sul proprio trono, un cappello nero sul volto, circondato dal corteo dei suoi tre demoni fidati. Volpe, orso e lupo, come sempre.  
Il primo a guardare i nuovi arrivati è Koga, i cui occhi dorati scintillano di minaccia e il cui corpo si gonfia completamente. Mostra i canini contro le labbra, si alza dal tappeto sulle proprie zampe.  
Il secondo è Adonis, che a differenza del compagno rimane imperscrutabile, per metà ancora sdraiato sul corpo mezzo nudo di Kaoru, il quale non fa neanche lo sforzo di guardare i visitatori – piuttosto, guarda il proprio signore, che non sembra per nulla intenzionato a reagire ai nuovi arrivati.   
Koga intanto abbaia qualcosa, una non troppo velata minaccia di morte, zittita nel giro di tre secondi netti dallo sguardo scintillante di Ritsu, che sa bene come rimettere al proprio posto i demoni minori. Koga sembra sul punto di andargli addosso, e solo l’intervento di Kaoru seda questa sua voglia di sangue. Il demone volpe si alza da tappeto, facendo scivolare Adonis lontano da sé, qualche passo verso il trono dei Sakuma e con un gesto decisamente poco rispettoso, scaraventa via il cappello di Rei.  
Il demone si lamenta e così tutto il luogo attorno a loro.  
-Kaoru, cosa stai facendo?  
Ma a quel punto il demone non può più ignorare gli ospiti.  
-Sakuma Rei, bentrovato.  
L’interpellato ricambia lo sguardo dell’angelo, e anche il mezzo sorriso di circostanza.  
-Eichi Tenshouin, Keito Hasumi, ben trovati anche voi.  
Solo quando si rivolge all’altro demone, però, cerca di darsi un poco di contegno, e si rimette a sedere sul proprio trono come si conviene al re che è. Il tono della sua voce cambia, rivolgendosi all’ultimo componente del piccolo corteo, anche se questi non gli risponde nello stesso modo garbato e affettuoso, anzi.  
-Ritsu, fratello mio.  
-Sei piuttosto rilassato, coso, pur nell’apocalisse.  
-Non posso che essere felice del fatto che l’universo stia tentando di ritrovare il proprio equilibrio.  
Guarda gli altri e il suo sorriso si allarga, colorandosi di malizia.  
-Chi non lo sarebbe, d’altronde?  
Keito reagisce d’istinto male alle sue parole e alle sue movenze, già di principio abbastanza a disagio per tutto il contesto. Benché Eichi lo abbia alla lunga convinto ad accompagnarlo – e lui comunque non sarebbe riuscito a farlo partire da solo per quel luogo – non riesce a trattenere il suo sdegno.  
-Rei, non scherzare! C’è in gioco il destino del mondo umano!  
-Chi scherza? Quando avete sigillato e chiuso il mondo demoniaco su se stesso, nessuno si è posto il problema di come noi demoni stessimo.  
Anche Eichi vuole dire la sua, un poco più calmo ma allo stesso modo piuttosto coinvolto dalla situazione.  
Ha solo un approccio molto diverso al demone, per nulla geniale.  
-Mi sembra di sentire Itsuki.  
-Il mio caro amico Shu ha tutte le ragioni per essere irritato nei tuoi confronti, Tenshouin.  
Lasciati quei due, mentre ancora le pareti ululano di sdegno, il demone si rivolge al fratello minore.  
Il tono della sua voce torna morbido, seducente quasi, un poco più tipico di lui.  
In realtà, è bastato che Ritsu scendesse quelle scale e che lui sentisse la presenza nella loro vecchia dimora perché il suo cuore già si attivasse, ma certo non può lasciare determinate questioni in sospeso così facilmente. Non di fronte all’angelo che è la causa della sua prigionia.  
-Sei venuto a chiedermi di salvare il tuo mondo, Ritsu?  
-Non il mio mondo, coso. Il nostro mondo. Il fatto che tu stia mettendo in dubbio la tua appartenenza per una questione di semplice orgoglio è disgustoso. Tutti i tuoi amici sono là fuori e tu sei ancora appisolato su quel trono, come un morto.  
-Ma, mio caro Ritsu, io da solo non posso muovermi da qui.  
Intervengono allora anche i demoni del suo corteo.  
Kaoru gli accarezza la spalla e guarda dritto negli occhi Eichi, senza paura, mentre quello di Koga sembra per lo più un latrato uscito male, e dal manto della sua schiena cominciano a uscire spirali di magia demoniaca.  
-Serve l’intervento di un angelo perché noi tutti usciamo da queste viscere terrestri.  
-Come se volessi stare qui per sempre! L’aria degli umani è più buona!  
Per quanto riguarda Adonis, basta la sua sola presenza per ribadire il concetto, perché la sua intera figura comincia a emanare una tale energia demoniaca da far venire quasi il capogiro.  
E Rei è assolutamente fiero dei suoi sottoposti.  
-Vedi, Eichi? I demoni soffrono quando li metti in gabbia.  
L’angelo gli risponde con un semplice sorriso e guarda, uno a uno, i suoi uomini, come se si trattassero di giocattoli venuti storti. Il suo debole corpo non reagisce a tutto il contesto di minacce, trattenendo quella parte di energia angelica capace di tenerlo in vita in un luogo simile. Facendo altrimenti, potrebbe morire in pochi secondi.  
Non è l’unico a sentirsi davvero a disagio.  
-Rei, devi promettere-  
Il demone interrompe l’umano semplicemente con uno sguardo, capendo subito cosa vorrebbe dire. Era presente anche lui cinque anni prima, durante quel fatidico periodo.  
Così come con Ritsu, anche con Keito Rei si permette un poco più di complicità.  
-Mi offende che tu abbia paura di me, Keito. Nonostante tutti gli anni passati assieme.  
-Non ho paura di te, ma dei tuoi poteri. Perché, se non mi sbaglio, già una volta ti sono sfuggiti di mano.  
Non può che dargli ragione, dopotutto.  
-Farò più attenzione.  
-Bene.  
Appurato questo, il demone finalmente si alza dal proprio trovo, e tutto il luogo comincia a sfavillare. Un manto di fuoco si allunga dalle sue spalle, aprendosi poi come se fossero due ali di pipistrello pronti al decollo.  
Sul corpo di Kaoru, lento come il suo padrone, sbucano segni della sua essenza demoniaca: una peluria rada e rossiccia e due orecchiette tra i capelli biondissimi. Sembra ancora più bello, in quel modo.  
Anche i gemelli Aoi vengono richiamati da Rei, e l’intero corteo è pronto.  
-Sei contento, Eichi? Hai ottenuto quello che volevi senza troppo sforzo.  
-Beh, senza sforzo non direi. Venire qui sta mettendo seriamente in difficoltà il mio senso del disgusto.  
Rei sorride, ma è Koga ad abbaiargli contro.  
-Allora vedi di liberarci tutti in fretta, così ce ne andiamo!

Sente ancora quella vocetta abbastanza stridula per tutta la centrale di polizia, a dare ordini come se non avesse mai fatto altro nella propria vita. E in effetti, è anche vero – lo conosce di fama abbastanza da sapere da che ambiente proviene.  
Ma a giudicare dai risultati, non se la sta cavando neanche così male. Se smettesse di pretendere assoluta obbedienza e la disposizione dei suoi desideri nel giro di cinque secondi netti, forse sarebbe meglio. Tori Himemiya rimane sempre uguale a se stesso, anche se gli anni trascorrono.  
Lui guarda fuori dalla propria cella, da quella finestrella che si affaccia all’esterno. Continua a piovere a dirotto, senza accennare di smettere neanche per un istante. Ormai dovrebbe essere mattina, se le nuvole nerissime non coprissero con così tanta meticolosità ogni lembo di cielo, sarebbe bello vedere l’alba per un’ultima volta.  
L’uomo rimane nei propri pensieri per qualche minuto, intanto che tutto ancora si muove oltre le sbarre della sua cella. Gli altri carcerati come lui sono nei loro letti, in vani tentativi di riposare almeno un poco. A nessuno di loro interessano davvero le sorti del mondo, o quantomeno pensano che non dipenda dalla loro esistenza né la risoluzione né l’aggravarsi del tutto. In questo, solo lui lo sa, si sbagliano di grosso.  
In ogni essere umano c’è una parte demoniaca e una parte angelica, c’è uno scorrere molto lento e silenzioso di una goccia di queste due energie in armonia, propria dell’equilibrio che rappresentano e che sostengono, con la loro stessa presenza su quel livello dell’universo.  
Lui raccoglie queste gocce di essenza magica demoniaca, le richiama a sé in un sortilegio silenzioso e le indirizza tutte quante verso l’esterno, facendole muovere in fasci scuri e per questo invisibili in quella notte perenne. Raccoglie le gocce di magia demoniaca dai poliziotti, raccoglie persino la goccia di magia demoniaca da Tori e da Yuzuru accanto a lui, raccoglie tutto quello che gli è possibile fare. Per ultima, raccoglie anche la propria magia, ben superiore a quella di tutti gli altri, e grazie a quella il suo lavoro può dirsi terminato.  
Posiziona tutta l’energia accumulata nella piazza del parcheggio davanti alla centrale di polizia e senza che nessuno la noti la lascia volteggiare lì, in modo che attacchi i propri piedi al suolo e non scappi più. Sa cosa succederà, di lì a qualche ora, e quindi può iniziare a dormire sulla propria branda assolutamente tranquillissimo.  
Nel migliore dei casi, quando si risveglierà sarà nel mondo degli inferi, morto assieme a tutto il resto del mondo umano. Sul suo viso, compare finalmente un sorriso davvero soddisfatto.

Ha smesso di piovere, e quello non è un buon segno premonitore.  
Kanata annusa l’aria, cercando di capire quale sia la direzione da cui proviene quello strano odore, assottiglia lo sguardo ma non riesce a focalizzarsi su nulla – poi arriva Chiaki e lo abbraccia per le spalle, rubandolo a ogni altra considerazione silenziosa, e lo scuote con allegria, lo incoraggia per chissà quale motivazione astrusa e inimmaginabile. Come faccia a essere allegro in ogni situazione, è davvero un miracolo per il mezzo demone. Un miracolo necessario alla sua sopravvivenza.  
Guardano assieme alla loro famigliola sgangherata, quei tre tali che considerano ormai figli loro, Shu tentare di divincolarsi per l’ennesima volta dall’abbraccio di Wataru e salire in macchina, mentre Kuro tentare di calmare Souma e il giovane Tetora dei Ryusetai dai loro tentativi di commettere suicidio sul posto perché non sono necessari – non sono degno, a sentire le loro parole – di seguirlo in quella missione. Non conta il fatto che l’uno stia minacciando di morte l’amico mezzo demone da quasi dieci minuti e il secondo stia ripetendo che è più una questione di loro sicurezza personale che altro, sono tre fardelli che non riescono a togliersi presto.  
Alla fine, i tre seccatori rimangono spalla contro spalla a piangere assieme, mentre i due uomini prendono posto sui sedili posteriori. Davanti, solo Mika, al posto del guidatore.  
Shu borbotta ancora improperi molto colti mentre si alliscia il cappotto sulle gambe e deposita il bastone ai propri piedi. Il gendarme con i capelli rossi un poco sogghigna quando lo vede, lasciandolo sfogare come meglio crede.  
Una volta che i due passeggeri si sono sistemati ai loro posti e ha potuto verificarlo con una rapida occhiata allo specchietto retrovisore, Mika provvede a sistemarsi a propria volta. Sgranchisce le braccia e si toglie i guanti, con una piccola e leggera risata. Dalla punta delle sue dita si allungano tentacoli di metallo, fili sottili che si agganciano direttamente con il nucleo meccanico della vettura e ne prendono il comando, così che la bambola debba solo far finta di mettere le mani sul volante, per dare l’impressione di essere un umano qualsiasi.  
L’automobile è diventata un’estensione del suo corpo, muovendosi a ogni accenno di volontà  
Kuro non si è accorto di molto, più preso a guardare Shu. In particolar modo quando Shu ricambia la sua attenzione. I due non si dicono nulla per un bel pezzo di strada, intenti a guardarsi in viso e a scambiarsi espressioni, a fissare particolari che non hanno potuto vedere per molto tempo.  
Mika si sente in diritto di interrompere questo silenzio, che comincia a essere anche un poco noioso. Non è qualcuno capace di leggere molto bene la situazione, ma il fatto che sia così tanto adorabile è un’ottima ragione per tutti per scusargli ogni nefandezza.  
-Padrone, non ricordo. Come hai incontrato il signor Kiryuu?  
Shu non sa se essere scocciato più per il fatto che abbia parlato o che abbia fatto proprio quella domanda imbarazzante, quindi impiega qualche secondo di troppo per rispondergli – lo fa Kuro al posto suo, cogliendo la palla al balzo.  
-Ci conosciamo da quando eravamo piccoli.  
Sorride a Shu.  
-Vivevamo vicini e le nostre madri erano amiche.  
Le guance dello stregone con i capelli rosa si imporporano appena, perché ovviamente ricorda benissimo ogni loro incontro in tenera età.  
-Sei stato la causa di ogni mia marachella.  
-La causa di ogni tua avventura.  
L’altro non risponde, ma così facendo non fa altro che confermare quando Kuro abbia detto. È troppo orgoglioso, troppo stizzito per ammettere che quel periodo è stato pieno di cose belle, per entrambi loro, proprio perché entrambi le hanno vissute assieme.  
Poi l’adolescenza, e la giovane età adulta.  
Mika sorride contento attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore.  
-Oh! Quindi vi conoscete da tantissimo! Da molto prima che io nascessi!  
Kuro rimane confuso per qualche istante, e per fortuna Mika continua a parlare.  
-Ma come mai allora non hai più fatto visita al mio padrone, signor Kiryuu?  
Si crea il gelo all’improvviso, tra loro, e Mika continua a insistere.  
-Tu fai parte dell’Akatsuki, non è vero? L’Akatsuki che ha imprigionato il mio padrone.  
È persino privo di malizia, non ha la minima traccia di malvagità entro di sé. E come potrebbe, dato che non è neanche umano.  
Shu cerca di intervenire, troncare il discorso perché la sua bambola non abbia più voglia di parlarne, ma Kuro accanto a lui risponde subito dopo, grave quanto un macigno.  
-La cosa è più complessa di così, Kagehira.  
-No, è stata proprio così.  
Lo guarda, mentre il gendarme dai capelli rossi non ha neanche il coraggio di ricambiarlo.  
-Mi sono vergognato per anni, tanto che non sono mai riuscito a venire a casa tua. Itsuki, ho contribuito a farti delle cose orribili.  
È quello il senso di colpa terribile che si porta appresso da anni, da interi lunghi anni. Una situazione estrema comporta scelte estreme, ma la coscienza è dura a tacere, e quella di Kuro incredibilmente resistente – perché lui incredibilmente innocente, e puro nella concezione più alta del termine.  
Le sue parole scuotono corde sensibili, l’orgoglio tutto dello stregone.  
Shu volge lo sguardo altrove, al paesaggio oltre il finestrino della vettura, e rimane a fissare la città che scorre veloce all’esterno, silenziosa e calma.   
-Sai, Ryuu. All’inizio ero arrabbiato, molto arrabbiato. Ho lanciato maledizioni verso ogni cosa, ogni persona e ogni oggetto della Yumenosaki. Mi hanno obbligato a rimanere chiuso in casa per tutto quel tempo, mi hanno tolto ogni possibilità di esercitare la mia magia e hanno distrutto tutte le mie creazioni.  
Lancia uno sguardo allusivo a Mika, perché rimanga zitto a riguardo.  
E continua ancora, con la stessa calma e posatezza.  
-Ma sai, è passato così tanto tempo, Ryuu. E ogni giorno che passava, io pensavo. Pensavo, pensavo e pensavo. E pensavo che ho rischiato di uccidere anche te quel giorno.  
Sente Kuro muoversi, sollevare lo sguardo a lui. Potrebbe indovinare quanto sia lucido, ma non ha davvero la minima intenzione di guardarlo a propria volta. Ingoia saliva, e ogni tentennamento.  
-Quando l’ho realizzato, ho ringraziato il fatto che tu fossi stato pronto a fermarmi a ogni costo.  
-Icchan-  
Non rifiuta la sua mano, caldissima.  
Guarda prima quella, le cui dita si intrecciano facilmente con le proprie, e poi il suo viso rigato da lacrime silenziose, contagiose. Pulisce le sue guance con la punta del dito pollice, con una carezza morbida.  
Riprende a stento un po’ di contegno.  
-L’unica cosa che forse posso perdonarti a stento è averci impiegato così tanto a venire da me. O meglio, che hai aspettato che ci fosse una situazione del genere per farlo. Mi tocca ringraziare tutto questo per avertici costretto. E sei tu che mi ci stai costringendo.  
-Mi dispiace, Icchan.  
-Dovrai farti perdonare, assolutamente.  
Kuro muove la testa, in una divertita risposta di assenso.  
Ora, la presa alla sua mano è forte e salda, come ricordava da tempi immemori, quando dopo lunghe notti passate assieme erano soliti concedersi ore di carezze gentili e di sguardi molli, stanchi. Le loro anime non hanno dimenticato quei momenti, e così neppure i loro corpi. È naturale ricercarci, ritrovare intatta la complicità che hanno avuto un tempo.  
È tutto lì. Sono tutti lì.  
Cambiati per il mondo, ma non l’uno per l’altro.  
E anche se le loro mani sono sporche di sangue e le loro coscienze gronde di peccati, c’è la certezza di una salvezza morale che li unisce come coppia, per sempre.   
La città continua a scorrere veloce, facendosi ben presto periferia e poi case sempre più rare, sempre più basse, fino a capanne e capannoni dove sono nascosti ristoranti per comitive. In quelle zone, dove i confini cittadini si fermano di fronte a lande sconosciute e deserte, si è recato Natsume Sakasaki, il più giovane dei Cinque che anni prima hanno rischiato di scatenare la prima Apocalisse.

Izumi Sena lancia un’occhiata rapida al proprio compagno, per essere certo della sua posizione e che sia pronto a seguirlo tempestivamente. I due estraggono le proprie armi in sincrono, abituati come sono a muoversi in armonia e in perfetta coordinazione – neanche fossero nati con un solo corpo e una sola mente, o con un qualche legame magico che renda speciale il loro legame.   
Uno da una parte del portale, l’altro dall’altra. Non si lasciano intimidire dai piccoli fulmini neri che lancia verso l’esterno, quei fili elettrici che dipana di tanto in tanto con ferocia assassina, cercando di fare chissà che cosa. Pare vivo, pronto al balzo per ucciderli tutti.  
Izumi guarda ancora Arashi e benché trovi cristallizzata l’espressione sul suo viso, in un atto estremo di concentrazione, è fin troppo presente e calmo, pronto a dar battaglia con ogni mezzo a propria disposizione. È felice che sia lì con lui, in un certo senso intimamente rassicurato.  
Quindi urla, dandogli un ordine preciso: puntano le loro spade bianche in alto, come se fosse un allungamento della loro persona. Tra le due punte acuminate, nasce e scorre energia angelica, fasci chiari che si muovono come onde di un mare in tempesta.  
I due Knights tentano di avvicinarsi pian piano, in modo tale da far passare il portale in mezzo a quel fascio bianco, sigillandolo in qualche modo. Il piano sembra funzionare di principio, il loro procedere lento e cauto permette al fascio bianco di aderire sulla maggior parte della parte aperta del portale; uno scoppio improvviso però, una scarica nera che nessuno poteva prevedere, irrompe dal buco centrale e fa a pezzi il telo bianco che loro stavano adagiando sopra la voragine magica. I due vengono scaraventati lontano e fatti rotolare a terra, così che tutto torni com’era prima.  
Dalla finestra dell’ufficio in cui loro quattro si sono rifugiati, Makoto Yuki guarda la scena con molta apprensione. Ma è qualcun altro che rompe il silenzio, spezzando quella tensione che li aveva presi tutti.  
-Credo che abbiamo un grosso problema.  
Il giovane uomo con gli occhiali rivolge un’occhiata abbastanza disperata all’altro Trickstars, come se avesse appena detto qualcosa di estremamente grave, estremamente pessimista.  
-Se dici così anche tu, Akehoshi, comincio a perdere la speranza!  
-Ho detto che abbiamo un grosso problema, non un problema irrisolvibile!  
Interviene il loro capo, abbastanza sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi.  
-E come pensi di risolvere questo?  
Hokuto indica con un gesto secco l’esterno, verso il portale, che ora ha cominciato a emanare il solito fumo nero appestante.  
-Con la magia?  
Subaru gonfia le guance, particolarmente indignato.  
-Guarda che non sono stupido, lo so che con la magia angelica peggiorerebbe solo la situazione!  
Mentre i due si guardano con un certo astio, appoggiato con le spalle a uno dei quattro muri dell’ufficio, Mao Isara guarda affannosamente tra i fogli che ancora tiene in mano, cercando tra tutti i dati che insieme hanno raccolto qualche indizio, qualsiasi cosa possa essere utile per una parvenza di risoluzione. Ha il tono più calmo di tutti loro, ma l’animo che ribolle allo stesso modo.  
-Dovremmo aspettare che arrivino i cinque demoni per risolvere la situazione.  
-Ormai neanche loro potrebbero più fare nulla! A questo punto, il portale è aperto!  
Una domanda, seppur banale, piuttosto arguta.  
-Come mai non esce ancora nulla, allora?  
Tutti guardano Subaru, in silenzio.  
Tra i quattro, lui è quello che ha minor titoli di prestigio, una più corta storia accademica e decisamente meno parole argute nel proprio repertorio. Eppure, nessuno degli altri tre può eguagliare il suo acume e la sua intelligenza, per tutto ciò che riguarda le forze d’equilibrio tra le diverse forze magiche.  
E il capo del loro gruppo glielo riconosce sempre.  
-È questo che ti preoccupa. Vero, Akehoshi?  
Il giovane uomo fa un segno di assenso verso Hokuto.  
-Credo che là dietro si stiano preparando in parecchi, per venire di qua. Talmente in tanti che sarà difficile fermarli.  
Tutti loro gli credono, senza neanche mettere in dubbio le loro parole.  
Qualche secondo di rapidi pensieri, poi cominciano a parlare tutti fitto e a scambiarsi opinioni diverse, come sempre hanno lavorato fino a quel momento.  
-Possiamo creare una rete di energia, qualcosa che intanto li trattenga.  
-È una soluzione temporanea accettabile.  
-E quando questa si rompe, che facciamo? Uccidiamo i demoni uno a uno?  
-O fanno loro prima a uccidere noi uno a uno.  
Pausa, uno sguardo fuori.  
Izumi e Arashi stanno tentando di nuovo di opporre sopra il portale qualcosa che lo freni, ma la loro magia angelica non fa che entrare in collisione con la forza dell’energia demoniaca in contrasto, stimolandola nel modo sbagliato. Quando uno sbuffo nero esce dal portale, tutti i poliziotti presenti scappano in fretta, terrorizzati che possa esserci qualcosa di mortale dentro. Il tutto si disperde in fretta.  
Tori Himemiya torna a parlare al proprio megafono, impartendo ordini precisi, e così anche i Trickstars continuano a proporre ipotesi diverse.  
-Piazzare delle cariche di magia demoniaca per tutta la città potrebbe aiutare? Così da distendere il disequilibrio.  
-Potrebbe aiutare a disperdere l’energia magica accumulata, in effetti, e calmare la situazione facendo perdere forza ai portali.  
-Oppure anche spegnere l’energia angelica che irradia tutto.  
-O entrambe le cose.  
Ma niente pare essere qualcosa di definitivo, l’arma finale contro l’Apocalisse che sta per iniziare. Lo sanno loro, e questo li tormenta.  
Il loro genio, però, ha un’altra illuminazione.  
-Ragazzi.  
E un sorriso come quello di Subaru loro non lo vedono da diversi giorni.  
-Siamo noi. La soluzione siamo noi esseri umani.  
Il giovane uomo allarga le braccia, alle loro espressioni esterrefatte, comincia a gesticolare e a spiegare con animosità qualcosa che è così semplice, così banale, così insito in tutti loro.  
-In ognuno di noi c’è una goccia di magia demoniaca e una goccia di magia angelica. Se accendessimo in ognuno dei cittadini di Yumenosaki quella-  
Hokuto si sente in dovere di fermarlo, prima che vada troppo oltre, perché ci sono realtà che non si possono ignorare. Come per esempio, la fragilità insita nella loro specie.  
-Potrebbe recare danni sulla psiche di tutti, Akehoshi. È un piano assurdo.  
Tuttavia, anche Mao pensa a questa soluzione, e la trova accettabile.  
-Ma ha senso, in effetti. Disperderebbe l’energia demoniaca perfettamente.  
I due si scambiano un’occhiata profonda, tranquilla.  
-La situazione è tale che o moriamo tutti o sopravviviamo tutti.  
-Ma chi si prende la responsabilità di far star male tutti, indistintamente? Ci sono anche vecchi e bambini, persone malate e deboli! Come possiamo chiedere noi una cosa del genere?  
E ancora una volta, Subaru brilla in tutto il proprio sorriso.  
-Lo chiederò io!  
Lo guardano, chiedendosi dove riesca a prendere tutta quella forza, e se effettivamente si renda conto di quello che si è appena proposto di fare. Convincere un’intera città, abituata a vedere il demoniaco come il male, ad accettare la parte più buia di sé, a venire a patti col fatto che non esistono angeli né santi su quella terra, e ogni essere umano è perfetto così com’è, senza bisogno d’aspirare a qualcosa di diverso.  
Difficilissimo.  
-Siamo sicuri che è l’unica soluzione?  
-Direi che ci si può tenere pronti a tutto, ormai.  
Subaru si prende anche il compito di confortare i propri compagni, in particolar modo quello più scettico.  
Si avvicina a Hokuto e gli appoggia una mano, calda, sulla spalla, senza smettere di sorridere.  
-Hokke, Yumenosaki non cadrà. Non può cadere! Io ho fiducia in questo!  
Il loro capo gruppo non ha ragione per dubitare di lui, non l’ha mai avuta. E non permette più alla preoccupazione di appesantirgli lo sguardo e le parole.  
-E tu sei la speranza di tutta l’umanità, Akehoshi.   
Crede davvero alle proprie parole, non è una menzogna detta solo per circostanza, o peggio, perché l’altro non smetta di rappresentare quello che a loro tutti serve.  
Escono da quella stanza uno a uno, andando in direzioni diverse con destinazioni diverse.  
Mao si dirige verso Tori, per comunicargli le soluzioni temporanee che hanno convenuto tutti assieme, in modo che la polizia si adoperi per attuarle il prima possibile.  
Subaru e Makoto devono trovare il modo effettivo di comunicare il più efficacemente possibile a tutta Yumenosaki, così da raggiungere il cuore dei suoi cittadini.  
Hokuto, infine, deve riuscire a comunicare con un vecchio amico, perché lo aiuti assieme al suo gruppo a fare qualcosa, arginare il pericolo che aleggia su tutti loro. Dopo tutto, non conosce nessuno che meglio dei Rabbits, facchini e corrieri, sappia correre da una parte all’altra della città il più velocemente possibile.

Basta il ritorno dell’angelo sul mondo di mezzo perché tutto si scateni definitivamente.  
Eichi esce dallo specchio e il regno degli uomini lo sente, lo percepisce – così anche il portale sul mondo demoniaco, che vi reagisce più di tutto il resto. Manda le tre onde di energia assieme, una di seguito all’altra, a una velocità che in pochi riescono a registrare davvero. Paiono scosse di terremoto, qualcuna delle costruzioni più fragili crolla e cade a pezzi, senza però mietere alcuna vittima.  
Un boato e un rombo poi spargono le proprie eco in ogni strada, rimbalzando sui palazzoni e sui grattacieli, ogni superficie verticale e orizzontale, disperdendosi solo dopo parecchi secondi nell’atmosfera.  
Ed è quando Rei esce a propria volta dallo specchio che il primo demone esce dal portale, irrompendo in un mondo che non è il suo. Occhi rossi fiammeggianti, una frusta fatta di cenere nerissima, e un corpo terrificante che mischia elementi ferini con elementi umani.  
Richiamato dal pericolo, il maggiore dei Sakuma lancia un urlo e assume piena forma demoniaca, aprendo di slancio le proprie ali e spiccando il volo. Si prende anche la briga e il privilegio di demolire parte del municipio cittadino, anche per sfregio alla persona che lo ha imprigionato così a lungo. Dietro di lui, corrono una volpe, un lupo e un orso, incapaci di volare come invece è capace il demone.  
Esce altro dal portale, pezzo a pezzo, rotolando e fischiando, ruggendo e ringhiando. Uno di questi è fatto a pezzi da tre delle saette di Wataru, che assolutamente privo di ogni senso del pericolo plana e sfreccia in mezzo a demoni nemici, infilzando quanto possibile con le sue armi elettriche. Anche i capelli, taglienti come rasoi, si prendono certo il gusto di tagliare qualcosa, che siano arti oppure altro – anche il ventre di uno di loro, che guardandosi bene dal morire si ricompone subito e gli va addosso, senza neppure gridare dal dolore.  
Arashi e Izumi lottano come possono, non si sono ritirati quando hanno capito fin troppo bene cosa stesse accadendo. E benché nessuno dei due avesse mai visto un demone vivo, completo, camminare suolo umano, il loro istinto e il loro orgoglio di Knights li portano subito alla lotta, com’è naturale che sia. Qualche poliziotto, vedendo il loro coraggio, cerca di imitarli, dando sfogo a tutte le proprie munizioni contro le schiene e i fianchi di quegli esseri terribili. Qualche volta funziona, qualche volta no, qualcuno viene preso da artigli brutali e viene sparso nei visceri ovunque, senza la minima pietà.  
Kanata, a differenza degli altri, non si muove molto, e rimanendo fermo ha la capacità di muovere tutti i fluidi presenti. Non solo le pozzanghere immense che il temporale ha lasciato sul cemento delle strade, ma anche il sangue dentro le loro carni, ogni umore che li componga; e con quello crea corde in grado di strangolarli, può ghiacciarli o disidratarli fino a renderli sabbia. Lo sforzo è grande, e il nemico che deve contrastare molto potente. La natura di mezzo demone lo aiuta a manovrare l’energia come pochi sanno fare, ma gli pone anche dei limiti che i suoi opponenti non hanno.  
Rimanendo dei pressi della sede della polizia, tuttavia, è il primo a vederlo, benché sia Chiaki a chiamarlo.  
-Mikejima!  
In mezzo al caos, la sua tranquillità è così fuori luogo e così terribile, vero segno di malvagità.  
Ha addosso abiti strappati, e regge sulla punta delle dita le chiavi che lo hanno liberato – deve aver ucciso qualcuno per farlo, come suggeriscono le macchine di sangue suoi suoi pantaloni. Ma Madara guarda i suoi vecchi compagni, uno dei suoi creatori, con un sorriso dolce e triste.  
-Speravo finisse un po’ prima, devo dire, e che tu non ne fossi coinvolto.  
Da quelle parole, Kanata capisce, e ne è abbastanza sconvolto.  
-Hai scatenato tu tutto questo?  
Non serve che l’altro risponda perché la risposta, logica, sia palese.  
Chiaki, che in quel momento è intento come tutti i Ryusetai a trasferire la propria energia a Kanata, in modo che la possa utilizzare nella battaglia, piange senza il minimo ritegno.  
-Madara, perché? Perché hai fatto una cosa del genere?  
Il dolore sull’espressione dell’altro si fa più acre.  
Qualcosa viene scaraventato non troppo lontano da loro, e distrugge una colonna bianchissima e altissima, diversi gradini alzando una nuvola di polvere di granito. Si rivela essere la testa mozzata di qualcosa che freme e rilascia tutto il proprio sangue nero su quel che rimane della scalinata.  
Madara ha la voce rotta.  
-Shinkai, Morisawa. Io non sono un eroe, non sono mai riuscito a perdonare questo mondo e il modo con cui vi ha trattato.  
Guarda avanti a sé, dove la lotta ha preso luogo. Vede Izumi salvare all’ultimo secondo Arashi da un colpo mortale, entrambi rotolare a terra e poi rialzarsi sempre fieri.  
Il suo cuore pulsa di terribili sentimenti contrastanti, e un sacco di ricordi. La sua resurrezione in quel mondo, per esempio, e cosa questa ha comportato per i suoi cinque evocatori. Dopo anni, il suo nuovo corpo ha accettato la coabitazione di quell’anima estranea, ma ai suoi occhi il mondo non abbia ancora accettato né lui, né loro.  
Torna a guardare Kanata.  
-Prima schiavi e poi prigionieri. Prima servitori e dopo… e dopo questo. Non trovate ironico lottare per qualcuno che vi ha fatto un tale torto?  
Sente che il mezzo demone lo capisce, non può essere altrimenti. C’è un luccichio nel suo sguardo che brilla inevitabilmente, quando Madara espone tanto i propri sentimenti.  
Eppure, Kanata ha fatto un altro percorso, raggiunto altre verità. Forse, è bastato l’amore di un essere umano per cambiarlo tanto.  
-No, Madara. Non lo trovo ironico. La morte non può lavare il risentimento.  
-Vorrei che fosse così anche per me.  
Scioglie i capelli, liberando il laccio magico che teneva imprigionata l’energia demoniaca che scorre, quindi libera, dentro di lui. Assume le sue vere fattezze da demone, elevando al cielo il saluto da coyote.  
Quindi, si getta nella mischia della lotta, creando ancora più caos e disperazione.  
E a nulla davvero serve l’urlo disperato di Kanata e Chiaki, a quel punto, perché pare essere troppo tardi.  
-Madara!  
Sul posto arrivano Rei e il suo corteo, e il sangue scorre ancora di più, colorando tutto il mondo di rosso.

Hanno trovati ingorghi procedendo sempre più verso i confini della città di Yumenosaki. Persone che in preda al panico vero hanno preso macchine o altri veicoli dalla strada, che fossero loro o di qualcun altro poco importa ormai, e si sono dirette verso quella che sembrava una via, una fuga per la salvezza. Non tutti sono rimasti ad ascoltare la voce del Sindaco che li richiamava alla calma, vinti dal terrore e da una vigliaccheria fin troppo profonda e naturale.  
E qualcuno si è fermato a stazioni di sosta, qualcuno terminata la benzina ha semplicemente lasciato la macchina e proseguito a piedi, qualcun altro ancora nella fretta ha perso il controllo e così anche le loro automobili.  
Rottami di metallo e di carne lungo un tragitto di cemento, alle spalle quella nuvola nerissima che copre tutta l’area del centro cittadino, nascondendo alla vista ogni singolo palazzo, ogni costruzione e ogni profilo.  
Sono ormai ore che Mika guida, e non si è ancora stancato né ha dato segno di volersi fermare. Al contrario, i due esseri umani che si trovano ai posti posteriori, non mancano di dare segni di intolleranza e stanchezza.  
Shu sbuffa in continuazione, e appoggiato il bastone tra gli stivali lo fa ruotare continuamente in modo decisamente molto nervoso e per nulla discreto. Kuro ha un cipiglio talmente corrugato su tutto il viso e la fronte così piena di rughe che farebbe impressione, se qualcuno lo guardasse in faccia – fanno entrambi molta paura, in quel momento.  
La macchina supera veloce un animale, forse un cane, che tiene in bocca qualcosa che assomiglia a un braccio umano e che trotterella abbastanza contento sul ciglio della strada, come se nulla fosse. Non si accorge nemmeno, dopotutto, di star lasciando una scia di sangue dietro di sé, e che sul cemento rimane l’impronta delle sue zampe colorata di rosso.  
Shu di sporge verso Mika un’altra volta, e per un secondo sia la bambola che Kuro temono debba vomitare di nuovo. Tuttavia, la sua espressione è concentrata.  
-Quel ragazzo è qui vicino.  
Il guidatore lo guarda dallo specchietto, piuttosto confuso, e il gendarme dai capelli rossi da voce alle sue perplessità.  
-Non c’è nessuno sulla strada.  
Lo stregone non lo ascolta, e diventa piuttosto spazientito.  
-Ferma la macchina, Kagehira.  
Così Mika fa, anche se non comprende quello che l’uomo dai capelli rosa abbia intenzione di fare.  
Kuro e Mika lo seguono quando scende in fretta e furia dalla vettura, sistemandosi un poco quelli che sono i suoi pantaloni. Anche se veste come un qualsiasi impiegato, non è nella sua natura risultare scomposto.  
Agita il proprio bastone e lo punta verso la boscaglia oltre il muretto di recinzione della strada. Gli altri due continuano a seguirlo anche quando Shu supera quel muretto e prosegue fin troppo deciso – accelera anche, a un certo punto, inseguendo un fantasma.  
Il timore che voglia addentrarsi là dentro si quieta quando, finalmente, lo stregone si ferma e abbassa il proprio bastone. Rimane in silenziosa attesa, e così anche Kuro, Mika tenta di guardare qualcosa che i suoi occhi non sono in grado di vedere.  
E dal nulla appare un ragazzo dai capelli rossi, giovane, come sbucando da sotto un mantello che lo rende in parte invisibile, in parte visibile. Natsume sorride alla sorpresa dei due, ma sorride ancora di più a Shu.  
-Buona notte, fratellone.  
Ha un’espressione colpevole, ma priva di desiderio di redenzione. Non chiederà mai scusa per aver tentato di ingannarlo proprio con il mantello che gli ha regalato diversi anni prima.  
Lo stregone dai capelli rosa non gli risparmia un’occhiata di tralice.  
-Te l’avevo già detto diverse volte. È inutile che usi una magia o un oggetto magico contro il suo creatore, non sarà mai efficace.   
-Non potevo certo sapere saresti venuto davvero a cercarmi.  
-Perché non avrei dovuto?  
-C’era una percentuale, una minima percentuale di possibilità.  
Fissa con i suoi occhi brillanti il gendarme, che puntato si irrigidisce completamente.  
Ha il sospetto che stia cercando di stregarlo con le parole – è una sua impressione o quelle salgono e scendono di tono, arrotolano la lingua e l’anima più del necessario? E che quegli occhi siano così innaturalmente dorati – e questo non lo mette di buon animo.  
Natsume continua, con un piede che è già propeso dietro di sé, per proseguire la sua fuga.  
-Poteva non trovarti. O tu potevi non trovare lui.  
Guarda di nuovo lo stregone e dopo aver fatto una piccola pausa, aver recuperato il ciondolo appeso al suo collo, miagola ancora.  
-Sei sempre stato abbastanza bravo a ignorare la realtà e a isolarti da essa, fratellone.  
La bambola scatta, ha già fatto due passi nella sua direzione prima che il suo padrone non lo fermi.  
-Tu-  
-Kagehira, stai quieto.  
Mika ha già i pugni alzati, una rabbia cieca negli occhi. È sempre così quando mancano di rispetto al suo padrone, il fatto che sia una creatura fragile ha fatto nascere nel suo corpo artificiale diversi sentimenti, come anche quello della protezione. È così complesso, e così meraviglioso, Mika Kagehira, perché assomiglia davvero a un essere umano, e ne conserva tutta la purezza.  
Seguendo l’ordine di Shu, Mika torna al proprio posto.  
Ma c’è qualcun altro lì con loro che non deve la minima obbedienza allo stregone dai capelli rosa.  
-Tu sei un altro dei Cinque, vero?  
Kuro ha ora tutta l’attenzione del ragazzo, e anche degli altri due presenti. Pronuncia quel nome per la prima volta in vita sua, sentendone tutto il peso.  
-Sakasaki Natsume.  
Il sorriso del ragazzo non si incrina neanche di un poco.  
-Voi vi ricordate il mio nome, e anche quello dei miei fratelli, e lo accompagnate sempre a dei sussurri spietati. Che siano di paura o di odio.  
Il gendarme sta per replicare qualcosa, fiero e ferino, indomito nell’animo come lo è il fuoco. Eppure Natsume ha la capacità non solo di incantare con le sue parole, perché è questa l’arte magica che il mondo demoniaco gli ha donato, ma anche di scavare e colpire le insicurezze altrui, rovesciare le poche certezze e volgerle al proprio vantaggio, togliere alla controparte ogni possibilità di replica.  
-Forse adesso non è così, ma quando tutto sarà finito, che ne sarà di noi?  
Kuro rimane muto, all’ennesimo affondo.  
-Ovviamente, se riusciremo a sopravvivere.  
Così, il ragazzo guarda di nuovo lo stregone, e neppure con lui è molto più gentile.  
-L’ipotesi più rosea è che tu tornerai dentro quella casa e non ne uscirai mai più, fratellone.  
Kuro gli risponde prima che lo faccia Shu, e questo riesce a sciogliere un poco quella malizia intoccabile sulla faccia del ragazzo.  
-Bisogna fare la cosa giusta, sempre.  
-Anche quando si è stati umiliati? Anche quando si è stati costretti a quello che abbiamo subito noi?  
Si sente la rabbia, a un certo punto, sfogarsi in suoni sinistri che partono dal suo petto.  
-Quante mortificazioni hai avuto nella tua vita, per non sopportare alcun peso addosso?  
Shu si muove appena, la mano sul pomello del bastone, e questo basta sia perché il contatto visivo terribile tra Kuro e Natsume si interrompa, sia perché quest’ultimo torni a guardare lui, e non gli tolga più gli occhi di dosso.  
-Fratellone, tu lo sai meglio di me.  
Shu assottiglia lo sguardo, concentrandosi totalmente sulla sua persona. Non lo rifugge, anche se in quel momento potrebbe richiamare chissà quale ombra e farli tutti a pezzi, e poi persino mangiarli per assorbire la loro energia. Shu sa che è in grado di farlo ma ha un preciso impedimento, ovvero i sentimenti, la sua forza morale. Ed è proprio quella che ha intenzione di evocare lui.  
Lo affronta con la sua stessa sicurezza.  
-Lo so per certo, ragazzo. Per questo sono qui, a chiederti di tornare.  
-Chiedermi?  
-Io certo non ti obbligherò mai a fare nulla. Così come tu, di tua spontanea volontà, hai abbracciato la nostra causa all’epoca, così solo di tua volontà potrai abbracciarla di nuovo adesso. Sono un tuo compagno, un tuo amico, un altro essere umano come te, non un qualsiasi tiranno.  
L’allusione è ben esplicita e li fa sorridere entrambi per qualche istante, poi lo stregone torna serio e pianta il proprio bastone a terra, senza più lavorarne la punta con le mani.  
-Ma è inutile per noi piangere dei torti subiti, in momenti inopportuni. Se si ignora il proprio dovere per questioni personali, ci si rivela soltanto vigliacchi, privi di valore.   
Natsume non si aspettava certo parole del genere, che lo lasciano oltremodo spiazzato e senza una replica pronta. In realtà, Kuro e Mika guardano Shu un poco preoccupati, chiedendosi se non abbia osato troppo di fronte a qualcuno che, in teoria, dovrebbero portare dalla propria parte.  
Shu non è accomodante in niente, parla diretto – ed è il solo modo, d’altronde, anzi l’unico modo davvero per arrivare al cuore di quel ragazzo.  
-Non pensare che io abbia smesso di odiare uno solo degli uomini che ha fatto del male a me e a voi, i miei irrinunciabili e insostituibili amici. Quando non ci sarà più da salvare il mondo, allora tornerò a provare questi sentimenti con il massimo delle mie forze.  
Una pausa, e dopo lo riprende.  
-Capisci quello che voglio dire?  
Natsume abbassa lo sguardo, lasciando che il vento gli scombini i capelli irregolari.  
Quando volta lo sguardo all’indietro, dando loro le spalle per qualche istante, sia Mika che Kuro hanno un moto istintivo, pronti per inseguirlo. Solo il fatto che Shu rimane immobile al proprio posto li quieta.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi non si muove, infatti, e lo guarda ancora.  
-Non hai paura di morire?  
Un cenno del capo, Kuro.  
-O che morisse uno dei tuoi. Per esempio, lui.  
Un altro cenno, Mika.  
-O lui.  
Shu indurisce l’espressione e gli risponde.  
-Dovrei chiuderli dentro una stanza nel tentativo stupido di proteggerli? Ragazzo, a nessuno di noi serve davvero un buon motivo per fare ciò che va fatto. Anche se sappiamo tutti e due che, entrambi, ne abbiamo almeno uno.  
L’eco di una voce conosciuta lo colpisce prima che possa opporre resistenza, a quelle sue parole. Non serve magia perché lui si ricordi di qualcuno che lo sta aspettando a casa, qualcuno con cui ha condiviso la quotidianità negli ultimi cinque anni – un essere umano stupido, e un bambino fin troppo rumoroso.  
Natsume abbassa ancora lo sguardo e questa volta non lo rialza più.  
-E se io avessi paura di morire?  
Lo stregone dai capelli rosa si lascia sorprendere, ammorbidisce la propria figura, prova commozione per quello che, alla fine, considera poco più che un figlio.  
Kuro interviene in suo aiuto.  
-Sarebbe effettivamente l’unico valido motivo per te per non scendere in battaglia. Lotteremo noi, per te.  
Natsume lo guarda, perché è abbastanza sorpreso che proprio lui gli abbia risposto. Proprio lui, che ha tentato di umiliare e di zittire in qualsiasi modo.  
-Anche tu? Anche tu, che sei un essere umano senza la minima traccia di magia in sé?  
-Sì, anche io. E ti assicuro che quando tutto questo sarà finito, farò in modo che Iccha-  
Si interrompe, guarda Shu e diventa appena rosso in viso – anche Shu ricambia il suo sguardo e altrettanto diventa rosso in viso, quasi avessero appena rivelato chissà quale segreto intimo.  
-Che Itsuki abbia la sua libertà. A costo di andare a spaccare il naso a quel Tenshouin.  
Interviene la bambola, rimasto zitto fino a quel momento. Ha un sorriso largo quanto tutta la faccia.  
-Quando vai, vengo con te.  
Shu si deve nascondere mezzo viso per non far vedere quanto è contento, per trattenere quel poco di ritegno che gli serve per continuare la conversazione con il ragazzo dai capelli rossi.  
-Voi due-  
Ma ormai è fatta, e lo capiscono tutti.  
Vederli così fa scattare qualcos’altro nel cuore di Natsume, il sentore di un’antica normalità decaduta. Sono anni che non vedeva Shu con quell’espressione e davvero, davvero, pagherebbe qualsiasi prezzo perché continui ad averla per sempre.  
Quando lo stregone torna a guardarlo, ha gli occhi lucidi e la voce sottile.   
-Fratellone…  
Shu lascia il proprio bastone, che cade a terra senza neanche un singolo rumore.  
Fa un passo verso Natsume e quello parte, corre tra le sue braccia, vi ci affonda e affoga dentro bagnando tutto il suo petto con le proprie lacrime.  
D'altronde, ci vuole davvero molto coraggio e molta maturità per affidare le proprie lacrime a qualcuno.  
-Mi sei mancato…  
Si sentono altre braccia e altro calore circondarli.  
Prima Mika, poi Kuro, si aggiungono al duo, rimanendovi aggrappati per diversi minuti. La paura non scivola via, benché i singhiozzi di Natsume riescano a calmarsi totalmente, con calma e pazienza.  
Hanno vinto ancora loro.  
Shu è il primo a scivolare via dall’abbraccio, o almeno a tentarci. Recupera subito il proprio bastone, pulendolo dai fili d’erba che vi si sono incastrati.  
-Torniamo indietro, ora?  
-Sì, Kagehira. Ora torniamo indietro.  
La bambola quindi si dirige verso l’automobile, fermato immediatamente da quella voce che assomiglia tantissimo a un miagolio.  
-No, non con quell’affare. Ho un metodo migliore, e molto più veloce.  
Dal petto gli esce qualcosa di brillante, delle scie che sembrano magia pura. Guardando meglio, si vede che la magia fuoriesce dal ciondolo appeso al suo collo, la cui stella di metallo demoniaco illumina tutto con forza. Tra le sue mani si solleva, creando una sfera di energia pura.  
Natsume sorride.  
-Statemi tutti attaccati, ci vorrà un attimo. E se in questo attimo qualcuno si stacca, beh… Verrà mangiato dai demoni dell’inferno. Per l’eternità.  
Tutti afferrano le sue spalle con forza, solo Kuro rimane abbastanza perplesso dalle sue parole e si arrischia pure a fargli una domanda.  
-In che modo?  
-Vuoi davvero che te lo dica?  
No, Kuro decide che non vuole saperlo davvero.   
Cadono tutti all’indietro, quando Natsume da una piccola spinta. Ma invece di sfracellarsi al suolo e rovinare tra sassi e piccoli massi appuntiti, è come cadere entro un telo. Dall’altra parte, letteralmente solo per un istante, Kuro per la prima volta vede il mondo demoniaco – nero, nerissimo, lampi versi e versi d’animali – e quando tornano nel mondo umano sono nel pieno della battaglia, proprio a un metro di distanza da un bufalo grande quanto mezzo palazzo.  
La sfera di Natsume lo colpisce e quello si evaporizza, come se fosse spuma marina.  
Due grida in alto, uno lontano, lo chiamano a gran voce, salutandolo felici. E i Cinque, così sono di nuovo riuniti sotto la stessa causa.  
La vera battaglia di Yumenosaki può avere dunque inizio.

*************

Vederlo mangiare gli dona all’animo una strana soddisfazione, un insolito piacere che non ha mai provato prima di quel momento. Forse è anche merito della fame saziata e della sete acquietata, dopo quasi tre giorni di continui movimenti e ben poco sonno. Il suo corpo è in uno stato di beatitudine temporanea, come se all’improvviso fosse privo di qualsivoglia necessità.  
Sono soltanto lui e Shu in quel piccolo caffè all’angolo, perché per qualche strana ragione Mika non si è mostrato molto interessato a riempirsi lo stomaco. Gli porterà delle ciambelle in macchina appena lo stregone dai capelli rosa avrà finito di mangiare a propria volta, razzolando persino le briciole in quel piattino sbilenco di materiale povero. Ha perso il suo solito contegno e non calcola la mancanza di equilibrio tra carboidrati, fibre e altri nutrimenti strani nel panino che sta addentando con tanta furia; non calcola neanche il fatto di essere circondato da gente puzzolente, che non ha perso l’occasione di uscire immediatamente dopo la fine della minaccia apocalittica.  
Volente o nolente, persino uno come Shu Itsuki riesce a essere contagiato dall’aria che tira, e a prendervi parte naturalmente.   
Dopo che ha lottato contro quello che pare essere un pezzo di insalata che traditore gli si è attaccato in fondo al palato, nota che Kuro lo sta fissando da diverso tempo.  
-Ho qualcosa in faccia, per caso?  
L’altro scuote la testa, riprendendosi a stento. Si sente stupido, in particolar modo quando l’altro gli intima di smetterla, che è a dir poco imbarazzante. Ma il punto è che non ci riesce neanche volendo.  
Shu borbotta, lo capisce – le sue guance si imporporano, altrettanto stupidamente.  
Escono dopo pochi minuti da quel posto, portando appresso a loro diverse scatole di dolcetti, tra cui almeno una dozzina di croissant e qualche altro dolce meno elaborato. Una volta vicini alla macchina, Kuro si sporge dal finestrino del posto del passeggero, davanti, e deposita sul sedile accanto a quello di Mika una scatola sigillata tutta colorata. La bambola, mentre prova quella sensazione insolita di essere il destinatario di un dono senza doppi fini, subito l’agguanta e la apre, svelandone il contenuto con molta felicità Non ha bisogno di mangiare alcunché, ma non può certo rivelarlo, così si volta verso il proprio padrone e con un’occhiata raggiante chiede tacito consenso di poter quantomeno addentare una di quelle cose.  
Se Shu ha creato per lui il senso del gusto, ci dev’essere sicuramente un motivo.  
Kuro si perde in quel momento di stasi e guarda fuori dal finestrino della vettura immobile. Yumenosaki è tornata alla normalità in fretta, nel giro di appena mezza giornata: quando il signor Sindaco ha annunciato il cessato pericolo, più nessuno è voluto rimanere dentro le mura domestiche.  
Ogni cosa quindi è tornata al proprio posto.  
Dai palazzoni residenziali ai più borghesi condomini della periferia elegante, ai colli con le villette a schiera e i giardini ordinati, e poi le lunghe strade e anche quelle piccole, automobili scoppiettanti e belle signore con i parasole a proteggersi già da subito dalla timida luce comparsa tra le nuvole alla fine di quella lunghissima notte scura. Sembra quasi che all’improvviso tutti abbiano questa smania di vivere addosso.  
Sente Shu muoversi accanto a lui, e si volta a guardarlo. È spossato e stanco, sugli zigomi evidenti occhiaie. Dopo una prova come quella che tutti loro hanno vissuto, è normale che almeno un poco del suo contegno sia andato perso. Capita che alzi lo sguardo a lui e non riesca neanche a sorridere o a fare una qualsiasi smorfia, lascia che il movimento dell’automobile che parte lo porti contro di lui, e si appoggia alla sua spalla come se fosse un’ancora di salvezza.  
Mika conduce verso una precisa destinazione, perché è sua premura portare a casa innanzitutto il proprio padrone, e poi si occuperà anche di restituire la vettura, o di riaccompagnare da qualche altra parte il gendarme dai capelli rossi.  
Kuro riconosce, come sempre le vie intraprese. La sensazione che prova è come di non averle mai viste davvero, sotto quella luce nuova che colora di meraviglia tutto il creato.  
Capisce di essere davvero molto stanco anche lui e di aver bisogno di un lungo e ininterrotto riposo.  
Sente Shu sbuffare, sistemarsi meglio contro la sua spalla, persino adagiarsi contro il fianco muscoloso che ha a disposizione. Che sia una persona molto fisica se lo ricordava bene, che riuscisse a esserlo di nuovo con lui gli fa solo che piacere.  
Si lascia prendere la mano, senza dire nulla.  
Yumenosaki ha toccato un punto in cui mai nessuno l’ha portata. Ha rischiato di sprofondare nelle proprie fondamenta corrosa dall’energia demoniaca e maledetta dalla tale, per colpa di un risentimento così radicato nel cuore di qualcuno da essere pressocché invincibile.  
Kuro ricorderà sempre però l’espressione di quel barbone troppo chiacchierone, Madara forse si chiama, quando sull’orlo del precipizio, mentre era pronto a sacrificarsi per permettere al portale di aprirsi definitivamente, avesse trovato su di se le mani di quegli altri due, pronti a tutto non tanto per salvare il mondo ma per salvare lui, solo lui. E le sue lacrime, e le sue urla, mentre ancora stretto tra le braccia di Shinkai e Morisawa si dimenava come un disperato.  
La lotta strenua dei demoni Undead, la ferocia di Rei Sakuma in tutta la sua potenza. Demoni e mezzi demoni e stregoni uniti per un fine comune, ovvero la protezione di quel mondo umano di cui si sentivano parte.  
Il coraggio di tutti i Knights, accorsi alla lotta, e con loro Souma e Keito.  
La barriera di Tenshouin che si è elevata a un certo punto per proteggere tutto il vicinato alla centrale di polizia, perché nessun essere umano potesse morire per la battaglia.  
E quella bambola sbucata da chissà dove all’improvviso, richiamata da Shu, un golem gigante che sotto il suo comando aveva cominciato a fare a pezzi i suoi nemici.  
Infine, la voce cristallina di Akehoshi, più forte addirittura del sole, più magica di qualsiasi cosa. Tutti loro si erano commossi a sentire il discorso che aveva pronunciato, per tutta Yumenosaki – lui e i Trickstars, alla fine, erano stati declamati veri eroi della situazione, perché con intelletto e passione, umanità e amore avevano portato la vera salvezza in città.  
Non si sarebbe dimenticato di nessuno di tutti loro.   
In quel momento però, è più importante lo sguardo che gli rivolge Shu, ammantato di leggero desiderio.  
Si china appena e deposita sulle sue labbra pallide, sottili, un bacio capace di donargli vera salvezza, e di fargli trovare tutto ciò di cui ha bisogno. Cose perdute, cose volute, cose necessarie e non. Davvero tutto.  
Finita l’Apocalisse, avranno finalmente il tempo lento, lentissimo, di trovare se stessi dove sono sempre stati, ovvero l’uno accanto all’altro.  
La macchina intanto si è fermata a un indirizzo in particolare, ai bordi della strada.  
-Ti va di salire da me, Ryuu?  
Non c’è neanche bisogno che risponda a parole.

_If the sky that we look upon_

_Should tumble and fall_

_Or the mountains shoul crumble to the sea_

_I won’t cry, I won’t cry, no I won’t shed a tear_

_Just as long as you stand, stan by me_

_And darlin’, darlin’ stand by me, oh stand by me_

_Oh stand, stand by me, stand by me_


End file.
